Memories of You
by macie41
Summary: A/U Mondler Modern Day fic. Chandler is poor, Monica is rich. They could never get together, but fate has other plans. Not your ordinary love story! ;) Please check it out and tell me what you think of it. :) *Finally added Chapter 10 after forever!
1. Prologue Part I

**_A/N: So here's the story! It's a Modern Day AU fic. Chandler is poor, Monica is rich. Fate and circumstances brings them together. I got this idea from a show I watched and I thought of writing something about it. Their backgrounds will be explained in the chapters as it's in the first-person POV. This is a multi-chapter fic and I promise it will only get better. ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue Part I<span>**

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I looked up to the fireworks gracing this cold Saturday night, amazed by the way the streaking lights play with my eyes. The crowd around me was also watching carefully and applauded the moment the show ended. I then adjusted my bow tie, and continued handing out glasses of fine wine to the eager guests. I started doing this job about a year ago; and I already got used to being around the most influential families of New York. My family is far from theirs, living in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city, barely getting by each day. It was rare nights like this were I get paid the big bucks; $2,500 for a night! For these ludicrously wealthy families, it's barely spare change. That is why I always put off anything I planned on doing whenever Joey calls me about these opportunities. Joey's my best friend. We grew up together and I treat him as my own brother. We help each other get work and support each other in everything we do. He wants to be an actor and promised himself that when he gets enough money, he'll go to Hollywood and chase after his dream.

I do have a big brother though; his name's Sam. He's a taxi driver. He had always dreamed of becoming a doctor but since there is no chance of that happening, he gave up on it. At least he's doing a decent job and not resorting to illegal activities. We may be poor but our father raised us with good principles. He told us that it doesn't matter if we starve one night, as long as our morals are kept intact. He always emphasized how having good soul is more important than having all the riches of the world. Our father Charles was a construction worker. He was very hardworking. And apart from that; did other jobs to provide for us. But unfortunately he had a mild stroke when I was in high school that caused us to start working for the family. We already had money problems but it got worse because of our father's numerous medications. We didn't mind though, what's important is making sure he is alive and well. About my mother; well, he left us when I was nine. She had a job that pays well; she was a writer. When I was a teenager, I found out she wasn't just an ordinary writer, she's an erotic novelist; one of the most awkward things you could find out about your parents. She left us for a much younger and wealthier man, saying that she's had enough of working her ass off while dad couldn't even buy us a decent dinner. I miss her though, despite what she did. She was a very devoted mother to us, before everything fell apart. For me, I want to be an advertiser. When I save enough money, I'm gonna apply for a scholarship and get into college. My brother promised that he'll help me too, saying that if he couldn't reach his dream, he wants me to reach mine.

Someone was talking on the microphone, asking to get everyone's attention. All eyes then focused on top of the staircase at the deck. I was amazed by what I saw. A beautiful raven-haired lady in a pink gown slowly took her steps down the mini-stage. "God, she's so beautiful." I thought. She had her hair styled in a bun and her lips were peach in color. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her laugh which made her nose scrunch a little. "And now she's cute too. I could not stop staring at her. But what, why does she look familiar?" I thought. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Monica Elizabeth Geller." Everyone clapped while some proceeded to shake hands with her or give her kisses on the cheek. "Monica Geller? Right!" I pulled out my wallet and unfolded a magazine cover I've been keeping for months. There she was: Monica Geller, the one in the lifestyle magazine I bought just because I found the lady in the cover very pretty. "She's even prettier in person." I thought. The thing is, I have a crush on her since the moment I saw her picture. She's sort of been an inspiration to me. It may sound a little weird or creepy but every night, I kiss her picture and dream of her being my girlfriend. There's nothing wrong right? It's not like I have some inappropriate dreams of her. You see, in my fantasies, we're taking it slow and just enjoying every moment we have together. And in my dreams we love each other. Maybe I'm really falling in love with her? Oh well, I just can't believe she's just a few feet away from me.

Monica is the daughter of Jack Geller, the one who owns the yacht and threw the party. That is why she had a grand entrance. And now they're talking about expanding the luxury cruise business to Asia. They're partnering with the Becker family. They introduced a guy named Peter Becker. And now he's holding her waist. And kissing her temple. Oh my God, she has a boyfriend! Why am I surprised? Why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? She's very pretty and rich and smart. Smart; at least from the interview I read in the magazine. Her answers were very witty. And why am I affected by this? Wake up, Chandler! It's not like you have a chance. You have a better chance of getting struck by lightning or even winning the lottery than having even one date with her. Besides, she's rich, you're poor; that just doesn't go together.

I took a little break from my work and headed to the restroom. I placed down the tray on one of the side tables and proceeded to go inside the men's room. I heard someone knocking repeatedly and shouting help. It was coming from the ladies' comfort room. "Help! Help! Someone get me out of here!" the woman shouted. I then went on the door. "Excuse me, Ma'am? You needed some help?" I asked. "Yes! Get me out of here, I'm stuck! I can't open the door!" She continued and I can feel the fear in her voice. "Okay Ma'am, just calm down I'll try to open the door." I said while getting one of my old ATM cards in my wallet. "Don't just try! Get me out of here!" the lady rudely answered. "Yes, I'm doing my best here. I told you to calm down!" I answered feeling annoyed. "Why are you being so mean?" she said. "And now I'm the one being mean? I can't believe this woman!" I thought. I heard someone arrive. As I finally opened the door, I saw Peter Becker beside me, immediately hugging the woman whom I just set free. "Oh my God, Pete!" she said as she hugged back the man. It was Monica Geller, the woman in my dreams. "What happened?" he asked her. "I got stuck, but Mr. Grumpy man got me out." she said while touching his cheek affectionately. "I don't wanna see that!" I thought. I was feeling a little jealous. "Well thanks, Mr. Grumpy man." He turned to me. "We gotta go now babe, your dad's doing a speech." He told her as he held her hand. "You're welcome." I said and they both smiled at me. "I'm Chandler, not Mr. Grumpy man by the way." I tried to say but they were already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what do you think of it? Please leave out your reviews. Thank you so much! :)_**


	2. Prologue Part II

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! And we haven't gotten to the real thing yet. ;) This is gonna be a really long fic. (Hopefully I can finish it as planned.)**_

_**This isn't the first chapter yet but I forgot to include it in the Prologue, so I decided on doing Prologue Part 2. I planned on putting this in Chapter 1 but it's just Monica's introduction so it didn't fit for me. Chandler's age is 25 and Monica's age is 22. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue Part II<span>**

**MONICA'S POV**

"Finally." I let out a sigh of relief as I lay down my bed after a long night at the party. It's so tiring to be the center of attention; the star of the night, and have everyone watch your every move. Most people think that being put on a pedestal like this is "The Dream". And that being one means you're the luckiest person in the world. They have never been so wrong. All my life, I have wanted to get out of this hopeless cage and just be myself. It always feels like my whole life has been mandated according to my parents' master plan. What must it be like to take the wheel and finally take control of where you want to go? People may see me as someone like a princess; some lady pampered by all the luxuries there are; everyone around you willing to let their guard down and give you everything you wanted. I'm not royalty though, I don't get everything I want like everybody believes. Are all the worldly material pleasures the only things that matter in life? Sure, I could get a new shiny car within a snap of a finger, but does that give me true happiness?

You do everything they want but still, it's not enough. How are you to meet expectations when they always find something wrong with everything you do? 'Oh you should be more like Ross. He's got his life worked out because he does things according to how we want it done. You're doing everything wrong. That's not how an heir to a multi-million dollar company should act. You should date the son of our business partner. There you go, smile and wave. Be more classy. Be more reserved. Be a snob. Don't let others think they can reach your level.' Ross is such a pushover and a suck-up that is why he's more favored by mom and dad. He's the obedient one; the precious one. I hate it when people control me but this has been the case since I came into existence. So this must be the reason why I hate my life. Well, maybe not hate all-in-all. I just want things to change. I want to be a normal person, not the face of money and fame.

Well, there are still some things going well in my life. Despite my parents being all controlling of my life, they allowed me to chase after my dream of being a chef. I figured they only allowed me to do so because it is connected to their business; and that I can integrate my future restaurants in the luxury ships. Maybe if I wanted to be a doctor or a teacher, they wouldn't have said 'yes'. It has been my dream since I was a little kid. Another thing that has been going well for me is my relationship with Pete. We didn't start off right, being set-up by our righteous parents, but I can say we eventually hit it off. We got to know each other for who we are and not where we came from or what we represent. I can truly feel that he sincerely cares for me. Although, I still have some doubts in our relationship. There are times when he tends to become manipulative and obsessive and it scares me. When he's his normal self though, he is sweet and caring. The thing I'm most thankful for is my relationship with my best friend; Rachel Green. We've been there for each other since we were little girls and we understand how each of us feels. We've both been controlled by our parents our entire lives with only little to do about it. She's the daughter of a world-renowned surgeon and his socialite wife. We're different in a way though that Rachel really enjoys living in the lap of luxury, given that she's a shopaholic. Reminds me though, I need Rachel to help me do this thing I've been wanting to do for years. I think it's time to make my "one wild day" a reality.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hmm, what could that "one wild day" be? We'll see in the next chapter where it all begins. :)_**


	3. The First

**A/N: Here we go :D _The One Where It All Begins. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

**MONICA'S POV**

"Are you sure about this, Mon? Coz' I'm scared out of hell of this place. And we're not even in the worst part. I hear one of the most depressed neighborhoods is right over there. You're gonna be all by yourself! Rachel said to me as she pointed to the street that lead to the other side. The other face of New York. I'm standing at the middle of abundance and poverty, where the rich and the poor collide. "Of course I am! I've been wanting to do this in forever. I wanna explore. I want to see it for myself. I want to understand. I don't want to be confined in 'la-la land forever'. Besides, I'm in disguise and I dressed ordinarily. No one will recognize me. If anything goes wrong, I have my phone and I'll call you right away. I have a decent amount of money and if I get lucky I may be finally able to ride the subway, which I hear is fun." I said with a smile.

I would be lying if I said that I'm not even a tiny bit scared. I'm still doing something new which I am very uncertain of the consequences are. "Okay but be very careful! And have fun, I guess. Love ya, Mon!" She said as she hugged me goodbye. "I love ya too. Now, go home. And don't forget to tell Ross and Pete I went shopping all-day. For my parents; well, they're too busy to notice I'm gone today anyway. And remember all the excuses for me that I listed down for you! Meet me back up here by 4:30." I told her as she went back to her car. "Got it. Be careful!" she replied. "Right!"

I was wearing a plain yellow shirt and casual blue jeans with gray sneakers. I wore sunglasses and a cap and decided not to wear make-up. My hair was laid down and I ruffled it to make it a little messy. I also went out of my way and placed a prosthetic mole on my left cheek. That should do the trick. I brought a mini-map with me to help me as I get along. I walked down the unfamiliar streets, taking in the sights of disarray. I felt a tugging on my shirt which made my heart skip a beat. I cautiously looked to my side. A greasy man was seated in the sidewalk with a cardboard sign saying "Please help me."; laying out his hands waiting for me to do so. I was struck by his presence and immediately felt myself tearing up. Why does the world need to be unfair? I'm provided everything I need while unfortunate people like this man could barely survive. I took out my wallet and gave the man $50. He hesitated and said that it was too much and that all he needed was some spare change to buy crackers and soup. That would be his only meal for the day. I insisted and he gratefully accepted. "You are an angel. Thank you very much! This could feed me for a month." he said. I smiled at him and wished him well.

I continued on my way, looking at my map every once in a while. I tried to observe everything that has been happening as I passed by. I saw an angry couple arguing in one corner while I saw mischievous children strolling around with their skateboards. I saw a group of men in a circle looking like they're making transactions. Smoke radiated around them and I took a moment to observe the expressions in their faces; which were full of smug satisfaction. "At least they're having fun." I thought as I walked faster. I then came into a much more commercialized area. Street performers seeking money were all over the place. There was somebody tapping on his improvised drum while there was another man singing with his guitar. The mimes on one side of the road caught my attention though. A crowd was enjoying their act and I couldn't help but join in the fun. After the show, I felt hungry so I decided on buying a sandwich from a small kiosk.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

Another busy day in my third job of the day. Roy couldn't make his shift today so I had to fill-in extra time. It just means more income for me, which is neat. I was focused on flipping the patties on the grill when someone caught my attention. "One pastrami sandwich please." The woman said, her voice sounding familiar. I looked at her strikingly and I saw it. There she was; a beautiful lady who looks uncannily like Monica Geller with a quizzical look on her face. "It can't be. Why would she be here?" I thought. I know those eyes too well; those sapphire blue eyes which shone brightly on that fateful night at the yacht. And thoughts of those perfectly shaped lips which form a smile so lovely has been keeping me company for so long now. How could I forget her fair skin and soft long locks which are now disheveled, yet still can't taint her honest beauty?

What keeps me from believing that it really is her is the fact that this lady has a distinctive mark on the left side of her face. "Monica certainly doesn't have that." Maybe I'm imagining things. Damn, I'll have to get hold of myself already as this is becoming more and more unhealthy for me emotionally by the day. I was kept off my trance as she spoke once again. "Umm, excuse me sir? I said I'll have a pastrami sandwich?" she said. "Yeah, coming right up." I finished up her order and handed her the sandwich. She was searching for her wallet in her bag. "Oh shit." Panic and frustration filled her as she continued fumbling through her belongings. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I think I lost my wallet. I'm so sorry! I already took a bite of the sandwich and I can't pay you! How could I lose it? My things are organized well. I still have my phone though." She rambled on. "Maybe someone stole it from you?" I suggested. "How can it be? I'm so careful. And if I got robbed I believe I would have noticed it-" she stopped when she saw a small cut at the side of her bag making a small opening. "And there you go." I said. "You're not from here aren't you? Only people who aren't familiar with this place get robbed. So I guess you weren't careful enough like you say you are." I added with a knowing look on my face.

"Ugh, why should this happen to me? I'm supposed to gain good things from this one day where-" she stopped when she saw me raising an eyebrow. "I just mean that I'm so upset right now and I am terribly sorry I can't pay you. Yes, you're right I am new to this place. See, I even have a map." She eagerly showed me her mini-map. I found it really cute. "Okay, you relax now. The sandwich is on me. I understand. I know you're thirsty too, so have an iced tea. Still on me." I said with a smile. "Oh my God, thank you so much! But, wouldn't it be a bother to you? I mean I can go back next time and hand you my payment if you'll just list it down for now." she answered. "No really, my treat. But I have a request though." I said. "What is it?" She answered feeling uneasy. "Let me tour you around. You said you were exploring this place, which I find weird by the way. I mean this isn't exactly a tourist spot whose pictures you can show off to your friends. Also, you're doing this whole exploring thing wrong that's why you got robbed. You might as well do it right with a tour guide." I said coyly. "I'm not sure about that..." she said. "Don't worry, I'm a good guy. I don't rob people or do any other thing that violates human rights. I'm not gonna do anything to you. This will just be a local helping out a tourist." I reassured her. She looked straight into my eyes wanting to discern if I spoke the truth. "I guess I could use the help. Thank you. What about the store?" she said with a small smile. "I'm closing up in a few anyway. There's some mayo on your face." I said pointing at the stain. "Oh, where?" She asked while trying to wipe it off. After doing so, I noticed that the mark on her cheek was gone. I held a slight gasp which did not go unnoticed. "It really is her. I knew it! Wow, what are the odds? And she was trying hard to disguise herself." I decided to let it go and not tell her that I'm aware of her secret. "What is it?" she asked. "I just remembered something very important, is all." I replied. "Okay, so where are you taking me Mr. Sandwich guy?" She asked me and I could see a look of anticipation on her face. She should really stop giving me names.

"Don't call me that, there's more than sandwich in this guy. What do you want to see? Wait, first things first, what's you name?" I asked her wanting to know if she'll tell her real name or not. "Uhhm, my name's Ju-Juliet. Yeah, that's right: Juliet." she answered looking agitated. "Okay then, nice to meet you Juliet. I'm Romeo." I smirked. "Romeo, seriously? Do you expect me to believe that?" she said to me incredulously. "You think you're the only one who could give out fake names here?" I said. "What makes you think I'm lying?" She tried to challenge me but her eyes gave away the tinge of nervousness she was feeling. "You looked unsure of what your name is and took so long to answer. Trust me, I just know." I said while crossing my shoulders. "I'm not telling you if you're right or not. Whatever, just go with it. I'm Juliet. Period. Now take me to wherever you please, Romeo." she told me firmly. "Fine. Now, first rule: don't be grumpy, Juliet. Be nice to your splendid tour guide. And since, you've seen most of this vicinity already, I'm just gonna take you to the park. It will be fun."

"Oh, I wanna ride the seesaw!" She said like a child out on a play-date. I just chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Romeo-I'm such-a-grownup-I-don't-get-excited-about-seesaws?" She asked. "I'm just amused by how excited you are. It's nice that no matter how old we are there's still a little kid inside all of us." I simply said. "It really is. Now Romeo, would you mind pushing me while I'm on the seesaw? Please?" she said enthusiastically. "Sure, what kind of tour guide would I be?" I said. While we were at it, I asked her some questions wanting to get to know her better. Not that I think she would really open up to me as Monica. Maybe only the things that Juliet wants to share about herself to Romeo.

"So, what really brings you here?"

"I'm just going around the whole of New York and this happens to be my destination for today. You know, I just wanna observe the different cultures in the different cities."

"Okay."

"What's your dream job?"

"I want to be a chef. I always play restaurant when I was a little girl. What about you?"

"Nice, so I guess you should be the one serving me a sandwich then since you're the expert. I'm sorry it wasn't really delish. I want to get into advertising. I find it really cool doing all those creative stuff."

"Hey, don't be sorry. The sandwich was really nice, Romeo. I enjoyed it. Good choice of Advertising; so are you studying right now?"

"Not really, I'm still saving up money to get into college."

"I see."

"I work at least three jobs a day, to save it up and to support my family."

"That's really noble of you. I admire you."

"Thank you. When you love somebody, you're willing to do _anything_ for them."

"It's your turn now, mister! Come on, sit here."

She stood up and pulled on my arm.

"No, we did not talk about taking turns."

"Come on, you know it's fun!"

Her hand was now holding mine, and I got shivers from sudden contact. If this were a dream, I don't ever want to wake up again.

"Okay, if you say so."

After playing on the seesaw, we decided on feeding the ducks at the pond. We were now eating ice cream while sitting on one of the park benches. I picked up a flyer on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked me when she saw that I was folding the paper.

"I'm making a paper crane, it's for you." I said as finished it up and put our names on it:

_"To: Juliet_

_From: Romeo, your wedge-making tour guide."_

"Thank you, I'll keep it safe." She accepted it with a smile and put the crane in her pocket.

"I hope you had fun."

"I certainly did, you're the best."

"So, where are you heading now?"

"I should probably get home. Oh gosh, it's almost 6 pm already! Rachel's supposed to meet me at 4:30!"

"You want me to accompany you there?"

"Yes, could you take me to this street right here? I know where to meet her from there." She pointed on her map.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here?"

"Yes please, thank you so much Romeo! My friend is on her way anyway."

"Ok, be very careful. And it's all my pleasure. I wanna thank you too, I really enjoyed this day because of you." I said with a smile.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." She then hugged me, which surprised me. It didn't take too long for me to find myself hugging her back. It felt like the best 5 seconds of my life.

"Goodbye, Juliet. Take care." I said as I turned back and went on my way home whistling happily.

**MONICA'S POV**

This day turned out to be good. Well, apart from the fact that my wallet got stolen. Romeo, whatever his real name is; was really nice and sweet. Add to the fact that he is handsome too. What bothers me though is that he looks familiar. I remember his face but I can't remember when or where I saw him. Maybe he just reminded me of someone I know. He's really cute! I didn't expect that I'll meet an attractive man like him in an odd day like this. I feel myself gushing when I think about the moments we shared. God, this is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking about him this way. I have a perfectly fine boyfriend waiting for me. And we have a date at 8. Oh shit, I totally forgot about our date! And Rachel's still not here. It's getting darker by the minute.

"Don't move." I hear someone whisper in my ear while the person grabbed me from behind. He put a handkerchief over my face. Suddenly, everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, what do you think of it? Please leave out you reviews. Thank you very much! :) _**

**_P.S. For those who are following my other fic; TOW The Secret Admirer, I'll probably update it next week. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they make my day. :)_**


	4. The Second

**_A/N: Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging out there, especially with that cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter and I'll only say one thing: _****_I bet this isn't how you saw it coming. _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**CHANDLER'S POV**

It's half past nine and I was now getting ready to go to bed when I got a call on my phone. I looked over who it was and saw that it was my brother. Sam is working tonight and he rarely calls while he's on the job. I wonder why he would call, given that if he needed to tell me something important he could just come home. "Cha-ch-cha-chandlerr he-hehelp me. Come here please..quick. I-I don't know what to do. I'm right outside the city. Please h-help me." He was sobbing in between those words and I could feel that he is very scared. He didn't say more and just desperately begged for me to come and see him. A lot of scenarios popped in my head and I could never forgive myself if I hadn't done something to prevent those from happening. I need to help my brother. I need to save him. I hope that I'm not too late.

I changed into my work pants then proceeded to get the keys of the car on the nightstand. The 1969 Beetle is our only property. It's really old but we maintain it to be always in top-shape. It has been our family's car since my father was a little kid. It was my grandfather's first and only car which he bought using one big bonus he had. He took really good care of it and wanted to pass it on to the next generations of our family as long as possible. Our dad was sleeping but I decided to leave a note because he'll get suspicious when he sees that the car isn't outside. I started the engine and drove to the place my brother told me.

I pulled up my car and was left astonished with the sight before me. There was my brother with bruises all over his body, sweating profusely and crying childlike tears beside a partially-wrecked van. I looked around him and saw two men and a woman laying at the passenger side of the vehicle, unconscious. All of them had bad injuries, evidencing the extent of the crash. The woman had it the worst, with a bleeding cut on her head aside from some small scratches around her body. I could not bring out a word as I stare at the scene with my eyes wide while I feel my heart pounding fast. I came closer to the unconscious lady and I recognized her. I can't believe it.

It was Monica. Just a few hours ago, I was having the best day with this beautiful and cheerful woman and now, here I am looking at her beauty, now scathed by her bleak form. I immediately checked if she was still alive. I gained hope when I sensed that she still has a pulse.

"Sam, what the hell did you bring yourself into?!" I asked him feeling anger and fear rush through me. "It was Jim and Danny, the-they said they had a job for me. They said they'll give me $1,000 if I drive this van from point A to B, no questions asked. They said that we just needed to deliver some important cargo. And-and I know we could use the money, with dad's medications getting more and more expensive. I didn't know we're gonna kidnap a woman and when I found out, it was too late. I heard them Chandler; they were gonna make the woman suffer, saying that her dad owes their boss a lot. They weren't afraid to kill her. I was so scared, I don't want them to kill her, I don't want to witness her suffer either. I really sensed that she is a good person who was just brought into this mess because of where she came from. This was the only way I knew I could save her. I needed to screw up their plan so I crashed the car. Chandler, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I have done such a disgraceful thing. I am so sorry! You should be all ashamed of me!" He said to me in between his weeping.

"Jim and Danny?! You knew we had suspicions that those two were involved in a gang! And money? We're still doing fine! I still have enough money that we can use for at least two months. I told you I'll handle dad's medication for this month. Why would you allow yourself to do something so risky? You have a decent and honorable job! Crashing the car? What if you died?! Where would that leave us? I just can't take all of this right now; this is too much. Oh God!" I knelt on the ground burying my face in my head. I was finding it difficult to breathe. Tears were now forming in my eyes. I feel like my head could explode.

"I knew I was taking a chance crashing the car, but I was left with no choice. Wait. Yes. Oh my God, is she alive?!" He asked me, nervousness and guilt all over his face. "Yes, I checked. Thankfully, she still has a pulse." I told him calmly. "What about those two?" He pointed at Jim and Danny who were still lying motionless. I checked. "Well what do you know, these two bastards are living too." I said. "Oh shit." He just said. "Wait, let's do something about the woman's injury, do you have a towel or any cloth with you?" I asked my brother. "Yes, right here." He said while handing me the fabric. "Okay, I'll just get the first-aid kit we always have in the car."

We cleaned up the wound on Monica's head and wrapped it with the towel. I held her and ran my hand through her face. She looked peaceful. God, I hope she stays alive.

"Sam, this is all just overwhelming. Of all the people you would be involved in the kidnapping with, you get involved with hers. Damn, I loathe stupid kismet for playing his stupid games with my petty life." I told him still not letting go of the woman in my arms. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked me. "I know her. I know this woman. She's the woman in my dreams: Monica Geller. She's very wealthy and very popular. Again, this is crazy. God, Sam! Why, just why?!" I said to him letting out my frustrations and he did not answer back.

"We have to get you out of here. You and Monica. Come on. We'll hide from them. When she wakes up we'll explain everything to her then everything will be alright." I told him decisively. I was now the one taking chances. We could easily get away with this, leave them in their current state and put Jim or Danny in the driver's seat to explain the crash. But I don't want to leave Monica here. Sam already said that they're ready to kill her. I can feel my guts twisting from the grim thought. But then, how can I be so sure that Monica will believe us? After what she'd been through? But I just have this feeling that Monica can learn to trust us, if we just take care of her. I know she is a good person and she'll see right through us. She trusted me after all. "No, no no. Just save her. It's the main reason why I called you. I'm staying here." He answered back. "Are you out of your mind? With these two?!" I asked my brother in disbelief. "Yes. Please, Chandler. Just take her away from here. Go far away. Go up North. Go to Canada. You can go there, we have dual citizenship. Do hide, take good care of her. I need to stay here. It will only get worse if I also get away from them. They'll know I got involved with her escape. I'll pretend that I'm also unconscious and that Monica got away from us. Or I could tell them that she died and I buried her for them. I-I'll figure something out. And we can't both just leave dad alone, remember? I'll tell him that you accepted a permanent job far away. Just please, go now! Before they wake up!" He explained. "But Sam, I just can't leave you here." I answered, crying. I hate this. I could lose my brother forever by leaving him here alone. But, I want to save Monica. She deserves to live and I also couldn't take losing her when I had the chance to save her. "Please Chandler, just do it. I'll be okay. Monica will not be if you do not do this." His eyes were now pleading. "O-okay. Promise me you'll make yourself live." I hesitantly agreed. "I promise. Thank you, Chandler! Please forgive me. I love you." I then hugged him. "I love you too, Sam.

I carried Monica to my car and put her in the front passenger seat. Her face was now facing towards the right, looking like she's sleeping peacefully. I put a blanket over her. It was the one we used during those times when we had to sleep in the car because we were kicked out of our apartment. This car contained many memories. both good and bad; that is why no matter what happened, we didn't sell it. And now, Monica is part of those memories which I am unsure how I would feel about. We were brought together by this unfortunate situation, yet I can't help but feel special about everything that's happening. Of all the sandwich guys she could've bought a snack from in that one day where she lets herself free from her wonderland, she approaches me. And now, out of all the people who can come running and be her 'knight-in-shining-armor', I become that guy. Although, I despise the fact that it had to be my brother who has something to do with putting her into harm despite him not intending to.

For the first time in my life, I have no plan. Despite being impoverished, I had always been very full of hope. I had a clear-cut view of my future. I believe that through hard work and patience, I could reach those dreams. I was gonna take it all one step-at-a-time. But now suddenly, those plans need to be put in the backseat. I have this all-new burden; all-new reality I have to deal with. It scares me really, I couldn't figure this all out all at once yet I need to make decisions fast. After some thought, I decided to do as Sam told me, and drove away. I'm just gonna go where the road takes me, not knowing what to do with what I come across with out there.

I was driving for about six hours now, looking at Monica every once in a while. I lack sleep. I know I'm very tired: physically, emotionally, mentally. But still, there's this rush inside me that's telling me to keep going. We now passed the border between the two great Northern countries; which was all out of luck. The police thankfully did not ask any more questions about the unconscious woman beside me and just let us pass through. When we entered Canada, I made sure to only go through the roads which led to the most suburban areas there are. I drove to the countryside where mountains and farmlands surround. I could see the morning light coming out very soon. It was now raining, and I could feel the chilling air contain me. "No, don't die on me!" Isn't that great? I ran out of gas. We were now stuck in the middle of nowhere. Not that we really had some place to go. Monica's only wearing that shirt that she had that day we met underneath that blanket. The shirt was also ruined because of the crash. I know that the cool breeze will be too much for her. I would rather her be kept warm than me so I took off my buttoned down shirt and put it over her body. I was now only wearing my undershirt. I wrapped my arms around her and put the blanket over us. Not soon after did I succumb myself into sleep.

Someone shouting and loud banging on the car's window awakened me. "Ouvrez la porte! Ouvrez la porte!" (_Open the door!_) I heard someone say in an angry tone. "What?!" I answered back as I carefully let go of Monica and looked to my side. There was a blonde lady beside the car looking very pissed off. "Vous homme sale!" (_You dirty man!_) she shouted once again. "I'm sorry I don't understand French." I told her as I opened the window. I looked outside and I saw that the rain has now stopped and it was almost noon. "What did you do with this woman? Why is she unconscious? Why does she have an injury on her face?" She was looking at Monica intently. "Oh my, dear God, you violated her! You were wrapping your arms around her and you look flustered! And her shirt has parts ripped off!" She added with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh no no no no no no no! It's not what you think! I'm completely dressed for Christ's sake!" I immediately got out of the car and explained myself. "You are the reason why it rained so hard today, when it hasn't rained in months! You ruined our peace and the gods of the mountain got very angry! We, the poor locals, suffered because of your disgraceful act! How could you explain yourself when I caught you red-handed? I can sense it in your aura; it's so vicious!" The lady rambled on. "I was wrapping my arms around her because-because she's my wife! That's right, she's my wife!" I immediately squeaked out. "_What the hell, Chandler?! When Monica wakes up you'll have more explaining to do. But, I can't tell this lady what really happened either."_ I thought.

"Really? Then why don't you have a wedding ring? What's your name? And what's her name?" She took my left hand and pointed at my ring finger. "My name is Chandler, and her name is-" I took a small pause. "Juliet. Her name is Juliet." It was the first name that popped into my head. I'm not surprised. She was even the one who gave herself that name. So it fits. I couldn't tell her real name, 'cause then she can be easily traced by those who want to hurt her. I couldn't say that I was Romeo either, because really; who would believe that? The woman in front of me was still raising an eyebrow. "We're celebrating our first anniversary today and we had this weekend road trip all planned out. I mean a really long trip. We came from New York, so we really drove far away up here. It all got messed up when my car's engine here wore out. And it stopped suddenly so Juliet hit her head on impact, which explains her injury. You see, it's a very very old car." I paused and tried to gauge if she was believing me. She just kept staring at me waiting for the next thing I say. "As for our wedding rings, we had to pawn them because we needed the money. We're only poor and we have been saving up for this trip for months. See, if we had a good amount of money, we would have gone to somewhere, more romantic, like Paris; and not to a cross-country adventure where we didn't really know where we're heading to."

"Hmmm." was her only response. "And please would you help us? I'm just really worried for my wife. She hasn't been awake since the little accident we had. Do you happen to know a doctor around here? Uhmm, preferably someone who doesn't watch TV or read lifestyle magazines?" I asked her with concern on my voice. I was trying to hide the anxiety I was feeling. "Okay, Chandler. First of all; fine, I'll believe you. But only because I can sense that you're a genuinely nice person. Your aura's still all messed up and warm though. Doctor? Pheww. So you're one of them. You believe all those Western crap? Not in my place. I'll be the one to treat your wife. I and my grandmother. We'll give her herbal medicine and cleanse her aura all through-out. And we need to sway off all these bad spirits that's surrounding her. You really got the gods pissed Chandler, and they're putting it all on your wife. What we need to do is reconcile with nature. So, will you cooperate with me and get your wife to feel better?" She asked. "Yes, I guess. Anything to get her better. Thank you." I reluctantly agreed. Man, this is one weird lady. She honestly believes that there are gods in the mountains who can deliberately change the weather patterns when they get angry, and these things about auras and stuff. The herbal treatment is okay though, I have read things that said they worked sometimes. I just don't think it's what Monica needs right now. Oh well, there's no turning back. I guess we're heading for this lady's home. "Then follow me." she said.

"Hey, I just want to say thank you again. I'm sorry, but I did not catch your name earlier?" I asked the blonde lady. I was now following her to the small town she said she lived in while I was carrying Monica at my back. We pushed the car to a small bush on the corner of the street where we came from. The lady told me that it would be just fine. I hope she's right. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry, how rude of me; my name's Phoebe." she answered with a small smile. "That's a nice name. And if you don't mind me asking, how big of a town are we supposed to be going into?" I asked. "Oh, not a big one. Just about 30 families, including mine." She said as she stopped walking. "Here we are. Hey everybody! I brought new friends!" She said excitedly to the small crowd in front of us. "Wow, this place is so- so bucolic." I told her. "Isn't it relaxing? I tell you, this is the life. Tranquility. Peace. Joy." she gushed. I just nodded and lifted Monica up as she was already slipping down.

"So this is my husband, Michel, but just call him Mike." A man with black curly hair shook my hand. "Nice to meet you-" Mike turned to his wife. "Chandler." she said. "Nice to meet you, Chandler." Mike ended with a smile. "So, what happened with the woman at your back?" He asked. "She's actually my wife. It's a long story."

Oh it sure is a long story; and it's just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And there you go. So, how was it? I would like to apologize for some geographical and foreign territory law inaccuracies that may be in this chapter. And also, if you find the thing about the 'gods of the mountains' stuff weird, I'm sorry. Actually, some people in other cultures still believe that, and it's perfectly fine. For the purposes of this story, there is a little town in Quebec, Canada who lives this way. It's fiction after all. ;) Lastly, I would like to thank Google translate for those French lines I used. (Even if I'm not sure if they're right.) Please send me reviews and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Thank you so much! :)_**


	5. The Third

**_A/N: Well hello, children. :D I'm so glad you were greatly surprised by the last chapter. Mission Accomplished! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and for those who tried to help me with the French words. :) So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

**CHANDLER'S POV**

"Okay, so you've met almost everybody. Now, time to check out your new home!" Phoebe said eagerly. "Umm, new home? We're staying here? I thought we'll just treat Juliet's wounds." I said as we entered a little stone house while still carrying an unconscious Monica. "Oh, it's not a one-time thing mister. It's a process. It will take time for her to fully recover, and she needs to be here all the time. And besides, do you have anywhere else to go to?" She said as she opened the windows of the small house. "Not really. Thanks for letting us stay here and for treating Juliet." I said as I laid Monica down to the wooden bed. I looked around the place and saw that it was really meant for just two people; more specifically, a couple. There were no divisions, so there are no rooms. There is only a bathroom on one corner which contained a pail and a dipper. Thankfully though, one won't need to go to a well to fetch water. The kitchen was understandably small, with a single burner as a stove and a sink. The dining table had a small flower vase on top of it and two chairs.

"Okay then, that'll be $75 a week for the rent and the healing sessions will be all on me. She said. "Oh." I answered back. I didn't expect that I will have to rent the place. And, I wasn't really planning on staying here for long; just until Monica wakes up. Seeing the expression on my face, Phoebe thought that I was finding the rent too expensive. "Fine, I'll let it slide down to $60, but only until you get a job. Which reminds me, I'll have Mike help you find one. I hope you understand Chandler, it's just business. You gotta earn some to live." she said with a smile. "Oh, it wasn't about the rent; but yeah, thanks Phoebe." I said. I'm so lucky that I ended up with Phoebe. She's really very helpful and nice. Although, she did yell at me at first. "Okay, I'll head out now and you settle yourselves in. I'll come back later with Mike. I'll also bring some of my clothes for Juliet and my grandfather's old clothes for you coz' you won't fit in Mike's clothes. And, there's some food right there on the table." After Phoebe left, I took a bite of the croissant and the garden salad. I then went beside Monica and took a nap.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Phoebe which woke me up. "Oh, yeah please come in." I said groggily. "Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up. Aww, you guys look sweet." She entered with Mike following behind. She put down a bag and a small casserole. I woke up with my arm around Monica. I wasn't supposed to, but I guess my instincts got ahead of me. I sort of feel weird about it and I feel like I'm taking advantage at some level but I just feel more secure having her in my arms. It's been a momentous three days for both us; with the prospect of doom not far behind, and I can't let anything like that ever happen to her again. I got to keep Monica safe. I am also extremely worried about my brother whom I left in a dubious condition. I sure do hope he got out of that mess safely. Dad and Joey must also be wondering where I am.

"Thanks again for the food. I owe you guys so much already." I said as I checked out the what was inside the casserole. "Oh, not so much, just $60 for this week, remember?" Phoebe said half-jokingly. "I won't forget." I said. "By the way, here are the clothes I told you about. And I have some blankets too. I'll just put them in the cabinet." She said as she proceeded on the task. "So Mike, Phoebe told me you'd help me get a job." I said to her husband. "Yeah, there's an opening in the quarry I work for in the next town. Are you good to go?" he said. "Sure. I could really use any job right now. Thank you." I said while grabbing a glass of water. "Oh, he's not only a quarryman, he's a musician too." Phoebe said proudly. "That's nice. What do you play?" I asked. "I play the piano, and sometimes the guitar in that small pub at the city every other day." "I see." "Phoebe and I met there and we just hit it off right away. Never been happier." Mike said while now holding onto his wife's waist. "Aww, I love you." she said as she squeezed his nose playfully. "So, how did you and Juliet meet?" She asked and I smiled at the thought. Our first meeting was really nice. Well, it technically wasn't the first meeting because we had an encounter at the yacht. But then, that day we shared was phenomenal. When I saw her at the party, she was dressed up extravagantly and makeup was all over her. Honestly, that wasn't her best look. She was her most beautiful when her hair was all laid down in a rumple and her lips were the perfect shade of healthy red. Her eyes weren't covered by a pompous shadow which only made her eyes standout more. The most beautiful thing about her though, is the person that she is deep inside. I love her lively spirit and her honest and trusting heart. Oh God, I love her? Stop before it's too late Chandler.

"Well, it was a pretty normal day and I was busy working at this sandwich store. Juliet came and bought a sandwich from me but then she checked her purse and it wasn't there. She was really sorry and adorable at the same time and I couldn't resist it. I told her that I'll let her off the hook in one condition. I told her I wanted to take her sightseeing. But the truth is, I just wanted a "date". She hesitated at first but I pulled on my charm and she agreed. So, we went to the park and she acted like a little kid who got out of the house for the first time. She was so cute! We got to know each other a little better and I found out that she's sensitive and caring too. That's when I knew. After that day, we hugged and I didn't ever want to let go. I called her right away that night, and the rest was history. I found the love of my life that day." I narrated to the happy couple.

I guess you already know that I didn't invent the story; that's what really happened between us. And yes; a call was made that night, which had the potential to change our lives forever. I wish it was that simple. I wish I could've have just called her that night, went on another series of dates, fall in love and live happily ever after. But no; it had to be this complicated. I just hope we'll still have that happy ending. Oh, stop dreaming Chandler. Like that could happen. "What a cute little story! I mean, there are so many people out there who she could've bought a sandwich from and not have money to pay for and you become that guy. The gods of fate gave you a chance to ask her out and you took it. Good for you! When you find your lobster, you just know." she said happily. "Uh, lobster?" I asked with my confused look on my face. "You know, lobsters. They mate for life. Totally meant to be with each other." she explained. "Okay, Phoebe." I said. "Now, we better get going. You enjoy the dinner and get some rest. Oh, I almost forgot. You should change the bandage on her forehead. I already prepared the herbal leaves for you to clean the wound and you just wrap it with new gauze. That's it then, we'll start our first session tomorrow morning. Good night, Chandler." She waved goodbye. "By the way Chandler, I'll just tell my boss and maybe you could start next Monday." Mike added. "Okay, thank you guys. Good night."

We were now alone. I looked at Monica once again, her face still from any hint of emotion. I held her hand and traced the lines on her palm. I then put her hand on my cheek. I felt myself welling up. "Monica, please wake up. I need to know you'll be alright." I whispered to her, hoping she could hear me. I also feel sorry for her family. They must be thinking of the worst about Monica's condition and I feel guilty. I hope they can forgive us for putting them through this misery. It's awful really, but at least it will all be over in time and everything will go back to normal. I now let go of Monica for a while because I needed to call Sam and Joey to know if they were okay.

I immediately dialed my brother's number impatiently waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" The person from the other line said. I felt my heart jump from joy. Sam was alive.

"Sam! Thank God you're alive!" I asked with tears running down my cheek.

"I promised, didn't I? Got out alive from that nightmare. I got so worried about you. How are you? Is Monica alright?" He asked and I could still sense the tension in his voice.

"Monica still hasn't woken up yet. And I did as you told me. I'm here in a small town at Canada. I might stay here a little longer."

"Okay, just hide there for now until the heat subsides. I told Jim and Danny that Monica got away and they believed it. And they're paranoid as hell. It's all messed up but at least we're all safe for now. You take care of yourself and Monica out there. And I promise I'll take care of dad, too. He misses you already but he understood that you needed to do what you're doing. Again Chandler, I couldn't thank you enough. This is all a big sacrifice. I am so sorry for putting you through all this. I hope I can give back everything you've done for me and our family. Take Care, Chandler."

"You don't have to thank me, I love you and dad so much that I'm willing to do anything for you. Please tell dad I love him."

"I will, I'll call you next time Chandler."

I then called Joey to tell him about my supposed job far away. At first, he got upset at me because I didn't ask him if he also wanted work. He said he could also use the extra money. I didn't want to tell him about everything that's happened because it's too risky. I trust Joey but he really can't keep a secret sometimes. And also, if he got involved in this, his life will also be put into danger. He wished me well and I requested for him to keep a look on my family sometimes which he willingly agreed to.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I looked around me and I couldn't help but feel extreme remorse. Everybody's weeping. Monica did not go home that night. I waited for hours and she never came. Her phone did not pick up. It's my fault. I knew it was a crazy idea and I didn't stop her. Best friends should stop their best friends from doing stupid mistakes! Especially the one's which could get you killed! No, I don't want to believe it. She's alive. She can't be gone. She can't be out of our lives forever. This is just one horrible dream which we'll all wake up from sooner. Monica's just playing one sick and elaborate prank on us and she'll come sneaking on our backs and surprise us, saying that it's all a big joke. I looked at the man seating on one of the chairs at the corner of the room. He was also crying. He stood up and I followed him.

"Rachel, I couldn't lose Monica. Wha-what if.." he said

"Pete, I know this is hard. But we'll just have to keep holding on and hope that she's alive and well. Everything will be fine in the end." I told him while rubbing his back for comfort. I was shocked at what I witnessed next.

"Wow, I must be a really good actor. Oh! Boohoo. Poor Monica may be dead. Phew, good riddance. That bitch didn't serve me well anyway aside from the fact that us dating got the good business rolling." He said while wiping away the supposedly fake tears.

"What?! But I-I thought you were gonna propose to her that night and-You bastard, you insensitive prick! I can't believe all this time you're just playing her! She really cared for you!" I said fuming.

"Well, that's why you 'just thought'. And aww, that's really sweet of her!" He said sarcastically and I swear I could see the evil horns forming on his head. I could just slap him but I resisted the urge. I hope Monica is alive; she needs to be the one to kick this guy hard in the nuts. I can't believe it, what is happening to this world? People can now be so heartless. Such a poor soul.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I woke up early in the morning the next day. I took a bath then drank some coffee. I left Monica for awhile to go to Phoebe and Mike's house. I asked if Mike could accompany me to the city to buy some stuff and bring me to the quarry where I'm supposed to work. Phoebe scolded me for leaving Monica just like that and I apologized. Mike and I then went on our way.

When we got back we were welcomed by Phoebe's incessant screaming. "Chandler! Chandler!" she said. "Okay, hello again Phoebe! Please calm down. What's the matter? What happened to Juliet?" I asked. "Oh come inside, look!" I then went inside our house. Monica was now awake sitting on the side of the bed. Maybe awake wasn't the right term. Her eyes were open but she was just staring straight into open space. It freaked me out. "I and Nana were doing the routine earlier with the incense and the leaves and all of a sudden her eyes shot open. Gosh, Nana almost had a heart attack! But that was just it, I tried snapping my fingers in front of her but she wasn't responding. She's catatonic." Phoebe explained.

I got closer to Monica and stared at her for a moment. She's even prettier now that her blue eyes are in the view. And that's not what I should focus on. She's awake but she's oblivious to the world. That deadpan look really creeps me out. I also tried snapping my fingers to no avail. "Told you it doesn't work, Chandler." Phoebe said slightly annoyed. "Oh gosh, when do you think she'll fully gain her consciousness?" I asked with concern. "We don't really know, we'll just have to wait and see. Like with this one, it just happened. Don't worry, in fact be relieved. At least she's making progress." Phoebe reassured me. "Thanks again Phoebe, and Nana. I really hope that's soon."

It's now our fifth day here in the little town. Monica is still catatonic but the good thing is the wound in her forehead is almost healed. I started the quarry job yesterday and it was nice. It's very tiring but at least I'm earning a decent amount of money. It's actually decent enough that I could actually send some of it to my family. I was feeding Monica her breakfast when Phoebe knocked on the door. "Come in." I said. "Oh hi, just want to remind you to give Monica her bath today. I have somewhere else to go to. Make sure she's all freshened up before our session today! Okay, buh-bye then!" she said cheerfully. I panicked. This past few days I convinced Phoebe to be the one to give Monica a bath. I told her that it's too "tempting" and that I may not be able to "control myself" and take advantage of my wife when she's not in the right condition. "But wait, I thought we had a-" I tried to say but she stopped me. "Come on now Chandler, grow up. It's not weird. It's not like you haven't seen 'those' for like a thousand times already. You're her husband. And I know you're a good man, so I'm sure you can handle yourself. Now be a man, and give your wife a nice bath." she said as a resolve. I just shrugged in response.

There's no turning back. If I don't do this, I'll have to answer a lot of questions to explain myself. I sat Monica on a low plastic stool and took a deep breath. "You can do this Chandler. No malice. No malice. You can do it. So you'll see her breasts, no biggie. They are a normal part of every human being. They serve a good purpose. _Yeah and they're_ _really fun_. Stupid Chandler, don't think like that! Okay, I'm gonna do this now. This is it." I picked up some water from the pail and set down the dipper to the side. I then proceeded to unbutton her shirt. Slowly, I did; and I can feel the beads of sweat dripping on my face. When I finished doing so, I removed her shirt and now her front was now all revealed to me." I froze as I felt my jaw dropping. I gulped yet I can't take my eyes off of them. I picked up the dipper meaning to soak Monica's head but I ended up throwing all the water over my face, shaking my head afterwards hoping that doing so will help make sense of everything. I guess Monica will have to wait for her nice bath until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What will happen when Monica gets back to normal? Please leave out your reviews guys! Thank you very much! :)_**


	6. The Fourth

**_A/N: Hey, it's me again! Belated Happy Valentine's Day! :) Thanks for your reviews and for appreciating my work! They make me smile :) So, here is the next chapter. Hope you'll love it! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**CHANDLER'S POV**

After my failed attempt at giving Monica a nice bath, I decided to bring her out and sit her on the bench in front of our house. It was now the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. Its light was peaking through the holes on the clouds covering the blue sky. The air was breezing lightly; still making the leaves on the trees sway to the rhythm. I closed my eyes and took a moment to feel the wonder of nature around me. It made me feel calm and forget for just awhile all the worries and fears that I have. I glanced at the lady beside me who remained in her unwitting state.

I wonder if there is something going in her mind right now. "I hope you come back soon, Monica. I'm afraid of how you'll react to everything that's happened, but I'm willing to accept whatever you say to me. If you get angry you're free to take it all out on me; slap me or punch me. I deserve it. But I hope after then, you'll find in your heart to forgive me. Of course, it would be much better if you'll understand that everything I did is all for good. I do not intend to take advantage of you, or bring you in any harm whatsoever. In fact it's the opposite; I would give everything to save you." I said to Monica, all of my feelings brought out to the wind. I saw flower shrubs on to our side and thought they were very pretty. I decided to pick one and I carefully put it over Monica's ear. "I hope you know how beautiful you are." I told her as I stroked heir hair.

"Well hello you two!" Phoebe greeted me and Monica as she arrived. "Hello Phoebe." I simply said as I kept my hold on Monica's hand. She went closer to us. "So, did you give Juliet her bath?" She asked. "Hey, Juliet's not looking **_and_** smelling so fresh. Chandler?" She said as she checked on her. "I'm sorry. I told you I can't do it. It's really hard." I explained. "Geez, Chandler! Okay, I'll be the one to give her a bath then or poor Juliet will stink until she gains back her consciousness." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, look! She's following you with her eyes." I said wide-eyed. Monica is finally responding to her environment. "Oh my gosh, she does! This means she'll be back to normal in no time. This is good." I stood in front of Monica and observed if she would notice my actions. She did and I felt relieved. In due time, everything will be back to normal.

I came late at night from work the next day feeling extra tired. I opened the door to our house expecting to see Monica peacefully sleeping on the bed with Phoebe doing some work while accompanying her. Instead, I find a very confused Monica looking around her with Phoebe trying to explain who she is. "Juliet, my name's Phoebe, I've been taking care of you. You've been staying here for a week now because you caught on an accident. Your husband Chandler is at work but he'll be home in a few." I heard Phoebe say. "I have a husband?" Monica asked. "Yes you do, silly! And he's one caring husband! Oh look, there he is." Phoebe told her as they saw me enter the room. "Since when did she become aware? Umm, Phoebe can you leave us alone for a moment? I'll explain everything to her. Thank you very much." I told Phoebe as I carefully placed down my bag and went over Monica. "For about half an hour now; and sure, I'll go ahead. It's late already anyways. And, isn't this great Chandler? Your wife's back!" Phoebe said with a huge grin on her face while she proceeded to hug me. I hugged her back but I could not put a smile on my face. I am about to face one of the toughest confrontations of my life. I sat beside Monica who was watching me since I arrived and looked straight into her eyes. I took a deep breathe and started talking.

"First of all, I want to say that I am terribly sorry for putting you through this. Please forgive me. I just did this to save you. You almost died. I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt. I only did it for the best. Please-please forgive me!" I said trying to keep myself calm. Monica still looked perplexed and seemed to not understand the reason for my assertion. "Wh-why are you saying sorry? She's saying you're my husband. And-and I can't remember anything. I-I don't know my name. The lady said my name is Juliet. I-is she telling the truth? God, I can't remember anything!" Monica said in between tears. She was holding the back of her head looking terribly lost. I can't help but cry with her because I could see how frustrated she is. "You don't remember anything?" I asked while I put my hand on her shoulder. "I really don't. I hate this! M-my head hurts! I woke up and I saw a stranger in front of me. And then she was saying all kinds of things about me and I don't have a clue about a thing. I am supposed to know who I am, but I really don't. I'm scared as hell. I'm trying so hard to remember but nothing really comes out of mind. Please-please help me. Who am I? Why am I here? Are you really my husband?" She went on, her eyes almost pleading.

"Okay, you calm down. You're finding it difficult to breath. I-I'll get you some water." I picked up a glass and gave it to her. She immediately drank it all up and her crying became softer. I have been preparing what to say to her since we got here but now; suddenly, I don't know what to say. I've lost all sense and I just told her the things that wouldn't confuse her more.

"Okay. Listen to me,okay. Yes, your name is Juliet. And uhh, we've been married for a year already. As the lady, Phoebe said; my name is Chandler. We we're driving around to the countryside for our anniversary but our car got worn out so it suddenly stopped. You hit your head on impact and scraped some parts of your arms because you weren't holding on well." I tried to explain by telling her exactly what I told Phoebe and the whole of this town.

Yes, I lied. I lied to Monica. I know I shouldn't but I did. Add that to the collection of lies I tell honestly good-hearted people who have been nothing but helpful to me. I feel sick. I'm a horrible person. I wasn't prepared for this; all along I thought I would just have to make sense with a furious Monica to help her understand that I saved her. But then again, fate has other plans. It would be more complicated to tell the truth to Monica right now. It was simpler before. We would just have to wait for the perfect time for her to resurface and go back to her family. But now, it's a whole other story. I'll have to wait for her to recover her memories on her own and we'll plan how we go from there. She's depending on me to tell her everything about her and it is as if I have control over her life. I'm putting false ideas on her head but God knows my conscience can't take it. I'm already in this position and it's difficult to get out. What can I say, I'm an awful human being. This whole thing will just be one of the things I can say sorry for later.

Monica just looked into my eyes, tears still running down her face. She was searching for the truth. I was expecting her to ask more questions and challenge me to prove if we were really married, but she didn't. "Chandler, help me remember." She simply said as she made a tight grip on my hands. Before I could answer back, she brought herself into my arms. She was now in my embrace; and instead of letting her go, I just held her closer. I kissed the top of her head and slowly rubbed her back. All she needs is a sense of comfort right now. "I will." I whispered to her. "I-I'm tired. I want to sleep." She told me as she finally let go and slowly laid down to the bed. I could see by the look of her face that she is still finding it hard to process everything. I feel so sorry for her and I feel bad because sooner or later I'm gonna be the reason why she's hurting.

The next morning Phoebe came to check on us. "So, how was your night?" Phoebe asked enthusiastically. "It's not how you think it turned out Phoebe. We have a bigger problem. Juliet lost her memory. She can't even remember her name." I said as I glanced down on the woman still sleeping beside me. "Oh no. This is worse than I thought. The gods of the mountain really wanted to teach you guys a lesson." She said while shaking her head in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Phoebe? I really think she lost her memory because she bumped her head. I thought it wasn't that bad, but I guess the damage was really on the inside." I said. Phoebe really has a strong belief in such beings. "Oh yes, that was part of it. But, they took advantage of her bumping her head and they took her memory." She answered back like it was the most plausible explanation.

"Okay, whatever you say, Phoebe. But, I really think we need a doctor now." I said. "Are you saying you don't believe we can heal Juliet with natural methods? And how many times should I tell you that you shouldn't believe those Western crap? Besides, those doctors would only talk fancy medical terms to you and might prescribe drugs that she doesn't even need. And also, the best way for her to regain her memory is to slowly remind her of the things she usually does and what she believes in until it becomes normal for her. This environment is perfect because the calmness can help her have clear thoughts." Phoebe reasoned out in a slightly bossy tone. "Uhh okay, Phoebe. I guess you might have a point. And I'm sorry for doubting you, I mean you really took very good care of Juliet here. But, you won't charge extra, right?" I said with my last remark meant to lighten the mood a little. I didn't want to argue anymore. She's really scary when she's angry. "There you go, now you're finally getting the point. Yes, I won't charge extra. I promised you that I will get Juliet 100% better, right? And besides, you and Juliet have a soft spot in my heart already. I really care for you guys." she said with a smile. "Thank you so much, Phoebe." I brought a smile but the guilt I was feeling once again caught up on me. This is just getting more and more difficult.

Later that night, I decided to call Sam about the recent development.

"Hello, Chandler. How are you? Has Monica woken up yet?"

"Yes, she did. But there's some bad news. She can't remember anything."

"Oh, poor Monica. This is all my fault, she bumped her head too hard. So how did she take it? What did you say to her? Did you tell her about what happened?"

"Actually, there's another problem. I didn't tell her the truth."

"Why would you do that? She deserves to know, even if she doesn't know who she is. She'll know eventually."

"There's some sort of misunderstanding. People here believe that Monica is my wife. And her name is Juliet."

"Oh come on now, Chandler. I know you like this girl, but to take advantage and pose as his husband? We have done some wrong things already, why did you have to add to that?"

"It wasn't like that! And who told you I like her? Why are you assuming things? It was by accident and I was left with no choice. The person who helped us saw me in an uncompromising state and the only way I could explain myself without looking bad is that I told her she's my wife."

"Oh, I saw the way you looked at her, and the way you held her. That's love, Chandler. And what did you do? Oh my God, you didn't?!"

"No no no! What happened was Phoebe, the woman who has been helping us caught me with my arm around Monica. We were sleeping and it was cold that night so I decided to put my shirt over her and hug her so she would feel warm."

"Okay, but damn this has just gotten more complicated. Let's just hope she remembers soon. We'll have to ask for her forgiveness either way. And see, that's exactly why I believe you love her; you put her own welfare before yours. I hate to break it to you man but you need to stop now before it's too late. I don't want your heart to be broken. When her memory comes back, it's all gonna be over. She'll return to her family and go on with her life. And didn't you say she had a boyfriend? Where does that leave you? Please Chandler, do your best to get hold of your feelings. You will only get hurt in the end. And again, I'm sorry for bringing you into this. I'm sorry I can't go there and help you."

"Of course I know all of that, Sam. And I don't plan on falling hard for her. I'm trying not to. But, I really do care for her. If this really is love that I'm feeling, I guess you know that it means I'm willing to sacrifice. Even if it means I'm dying inside."

"Good luck, Chandler. Take care of yourself."

As the days passed by, Monica got more at ease with the idea of me being her husband and with Phoebe's unorthodox methods of healing. I was sleeping beside her every night, sometimes holding her, to prove that we are together. She kept asking me questions about herself and about our supposed marriage which I patiently gave answers to. Sometimes though, I get annoyed or I feel so guilty that I brush off questions rudely.

"So, when did we get married? About a year ago? Where are our wedding rings? Was I pretty that day?" Monica asked me.

"Yes, we were married last year and it was just a small ceremony; just family and our best friends. We don't have much money that's why we had to pawn our rings. Unfortunately, I didn't get to pay for them in time to get them back. And of course, you were very pretty; you are always beautiful." Everything I told her but one was a lie.

"I see. Too bad, we lost our rings. When do you think we'll get new ones? I really think that those are the last things we should give up. I don't know, I feel bad about it. But, I guess we really had no choice. I do know that in a marriage, being together is more important though." She said, an understanding look in her face. God, I'm so right about her. She has a very trusting heart.

"I promise when we get enough money, I'll buy new rings. I'll even buy you a beautiful engagement ring." If only that could be true. If everything turns out the way we always want them to be, imagine how perfect life would be.

"Oh, that's okay honey. Do I call you 'honey'? I'm sure you're working hard enough already. Phoebe told me. I don't want to burden you more. I mean you're already having a hard time dealing with a wife who is clueless and doesn't know a thing about you." she said. I got shivers from the term of endearment she used. I didn't expect that all. She called me 'honey'. I didn't call her that even once, I wonder why she said that.

**MONICA'S POV**

"So, what's my favorite color? Favorite food? What do I do for living? And, Oh my God! Where's our family? Do they know we're here?" I asked eager to know the answers to these questions. I've been trying so hard to think about myself but I can't really recall anything. It's so tiring. It's so frustrating. Sometimes I find myself crying at night, and this man who claims to be my husband, comforts me. In those times, can really feel that he really cares for me. I wonder if we really are in love.

"Your favorite color is uhh-purple. And you love sandwiches, especially pastrami. You're a cook, a very good one at that. And..Yes, our family knows about us being here and they understand." He answered back. I felt satisfied with his answers but I really want to know more; about our families, about what I love to do, about the two of us.

"Okay, now I just want to ask this one thing: are we really in love?

I saw him take a deep breathe and contemplate for a minute.

"Yes." He simply said. "Can we go to sleep now? Can't your questions wait 'til tomorrow?" He asked and I could see he's irritated.

Just one moment ago he told me we're in love and then suddenly he has no patience for my questions. It really baffles me because he acts differently with me. When Phoebe and the others are around, he acts extra sweetly towards me. But like now, when we're alone he becomes somewhat distant. Yes, he may make some gestures like putting his arms around me or kissing the top of my head but I don't know, I feel like something's lacking. I'm really not sure how I feel about him. I can sense a connection between us but I can not comprehend what it is. It didn't seem as deep as a romantic love between a man and a woman. And since I became aware, he hasn't kissed me. Not even a quick peck on the lips. I get that he may want to take it slow when it comes to me settling back to how things were, and not get right away to all those things married couples do. But, I want to know. I want to understand. I want to feel it. I want to be sure. I'm so tired of hanging around other people's words. Chandler was now sleeping and I decided to join him. I put my arm over his chest. He opened his eyes and surprisingly, he slowly put it away. But then, he saw that I gave him a quizzical look and took it back up. He even held me closer as I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Chandler got off to work and I bid him goodbye. Phoebe had told me stories about how much he cared for me when I was still unconscious and I felt my heart melt. All of my doubts about us were put out of my head; well, at least for now. I decided that I wanted to make up for him, in my little ways. I wanted to thank him. I kept myself busy that day cleaning and making our house more ornate. I was good at cleaning the house, and I enjoyed it. It was amusing, really. I asked Phoebe to accompany me to the market to buy ingredients for a special dinner that I'll be making tonight. "Better test if me being a good cook is actually true." I thought to myself.

"Hello, Juliet." Chandler greeted me with a small smile as he arrived. "Hi, Chandler." I said as I gestured towards the dining table feeling a little excited. "Wow. This is nice. You did this?" He said as he looked around the house and saw the small feast I prepared for us two. "Yes, I want to thank you for being a good husband to me." I said as I led him to seat down on the dining chair. "You really didn't have to, you know. I have to be the one to say thank you. Just by looking at these I can already tell they're delicious. He said. "Well, I bet they are. You told me I'm a good cook remember?" I said with a little smirk. "Okay then, let's eat. I'm famished." He said as he took his knife and fork. "Umm. Aren't you forgetting something?" I said while clearing my throat. "What is it, Juliet?" He asked before taking another bite of the grilled chicken I made. "Where's my 'thanks for welcoming me home' kiss?" I asked feigning curiosity. He choked on his food and I immediately grabbed the glass of water and gave it to him.

"Why, don't married couples do that? When the husband comes home from work, he kisses his lovely wife to make her feel how much he missed her that day." I said, as I rubbed his back hoping to relieve him off of this choking. "Do we really need to do that?" He asked while catching his breathe. "Aren't we like all the lovey-dovey couples out there? Aren't we sweet or demonstrative? I thought we were in love? Is our marriage falling apart?" I asked him anxiously. "Okay, if it really means that much to you." He said. I closed my eyes and awaited my lips meeting his. I was disappointed when I felt that he just pecked my cheek. I shot a look on his face and immediately pulled his head towards mine. His mouth was open and I kissed him forcefully on the lips. I opened my eyes for a while to see his reaction between the heat of the moment and saw that he was shocked. I continued kissing him and soon after I felt him kissing back. I don't know, but there's a feeling inside of me that's telling me that it was weird. But, there's also a part of me that's telling me that it feels so right. In between my thoughts, he suddenly let go of me then looked me in the eye. Without warning, he stood up and walked out of the house. I was now left alone, thousands of thoughts running through my head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, how did you like that? Little Mondler goodness for all of us :D Please keep those reviews coming! Thank you! I guess we'll see more of Mr. And Mrs. Chandler and Juliet Bing next chapter! ;)_**


	7. The Fifth

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you for sharing your thoughts on the last chapter! I really appreciate them all so much. I know some of you are uncomfortable with Monica being Juliet but don't give up just yet; I promise it's all for a reason and Monica and Chandler will have their moments soon. ;) So, I wrote this chapter in the midst of cramming for a very important paper. I guess chasing deadlines could really inspire you. So, here you go. I feel like this chapter did not give progress to the story plot-wise but I'll probably make the pace faster in the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**CHANDLER'S POV**

She kissed me and I was so trapped that I found myself kissing her back. It wasn't just a simple meaningless kiss; where two lips meet in pursuit of momentary satisfaction. No, it was more than that. I felt the lingering passion that I locked up inside me throughout all these years in that kiss. Those emotions weren't supposed to be set free from its cage. People who find themselves living their dreams should be feeling joyful, yet here I am dreading my fantasy coming true. I have done so much wrong already and I can feel every part of me crumble out of blistering remorse. I hate myself; I'm falling deeply and madly in love with her.

I needed to run away from it all. The moment I broke off the kiss, I got out of the house and I ran as fast I could; and not knowing where I wanted to be. I reached the middle of the town where the vast fields are. I knelt on the ground and punched on it with all the force I had, wanting to let out all the frustrations I've been feeling these past few weeks. I was crying heavily now and I can't help but mutter words of profanity which were not enough to express how awful I felt.

I was only supposed to save her; as simple as that. I'm not supposed to strike up a romance with her for that is not part of the plan. Not that any intentions I may have towards her would make a difference. Why would she take real interest in someone like me? We come from different worlds and she'll be so much better without me. Add to that, I lied to her; she would never forgive me. Despite all these, I can tell that I felt something in that moment we shared, as if she loved me back. Then again, maybe all of these were just brought out by imagination. Being stuck in this dire situation left me struggling for a any hint of reassurance and a sense of normalcy.

After my tears subsided, I just sat there on the dirt, my legs brought together and my arms lying on my knees. My knuckles were still throbbing with pain from the angry fists I made against solid ground. I took a glance at the skies above me, which were a clear shade of dark blue with the bright shimmering dots of galaxy dust forming a marvelous sight. I stared at them for a moment and closed my eyes. I could really use a wish right now. I stayed there for hours, not wanting to immerse myself back into the tense atmosphere I left at the small stone house. I could not think of a good explanation or rather an excuse for what conspired between us. I decided to wait until Monica would be asleep before returning.

**MONICA'S POV**

My gaze was focused on the door which was slammed shut after his escape. At first, I wanted to kiss Chandler to answer the questions that have been bothering me since I regained my consciousness. That turned out to be a failed attempt because now I am more confused. Why did he run out like that? Was it the kiss? Was it not good? I knew it was good. Heck, it was a great kiss. Why am I entertaining such shallow reasoning? There must be a very deep reason for him to get away like that when it's perfectly fine to kiss your own wife. I admit, I wanted him to like the kiss. No; love the kiss. I did not only want to kiss him because it was what husbands and wives do. I also thought that it is also because I have this unyielding desire to please people, especially Chandler.

I was getting hungry so I ate the special dinner I prepared after I waited enough to know that he'll probably not come back immediately. I cleaned up the dishes and covered up the food I made for him. I lay on the bed, my eyes still open as I waited for him. I did not want to wait until tomorrow for him to make me understand the reasons behind his actions. I could not take much longer though because I was really exhausted out of all the preparations I made for that night. Not soon after did I find myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the other side of the bed still empty. It was barely five minutes past six o'clock in the morning and even then Chandler would've been still enjoying his daily cup of coffee before work. But today it was different, the dining table was empty and the whole house was quiet. He's still gone. I stood up and saw a small note on the table. I opened it to find that it was from Chandler. Well, at least he did come back that night.

_"Juliet,_

_First of all, thank you very much for the dinner you made. It was very delicious, and it proves how amazing of a cook you are._

_I want to apologize for what happened last night; for running out on you like that. And now I'm sorry for being a jerk and not having the guts to tell you this face-to-face. I really don't know how to explain it to you. The difficulty of our situation had just come upon me and I sort of freaked out. I just needed to control myself. It's just that everything is so hard right now and I'm struggling. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to get better and when that happens, hopefully you'll understand. I'm really sorry. I'm doing this for both of us. Again, I really don't want to hurt you.  
><em>

_-Chandler"_

I showed Phoebe the note when she came by later that day for my daily sessions. "So what do you think it is about? I really want to know why he acted that way. We were kissing and then suddenly, he pulled back and just left. And now he's telling me that everything is hard. I know our situation is complicated but I didn't think it would take a toll on our marriage like this." I asked her feeling confident about her impending answer because I knew she was good at these things. She has a very healthy relationship with Mike and I just wish that I could recapture that feeling again with Chandler; that is if we really held ourselves together fine before. "Oh no." Phoebe said while shaking her head. "What?" I asked. "I don't know if I'm on the right place to tell you this." She continued. "Come on, tell me Phoebe. I asked you because I know you can help me. Please?" I begged her.

"Okay, well if you say so. How long have you been here? Almost six weeks right?" She said. "Well yeah, if you really found us on the 15th of last month." I answered. "So you were supposed to have your anniversary celebration by doing this long trip towards a romantic rendezvous to thrilling nature, but that plan went down the drain. He must have planned something special for you that night; you know: nice little meal, intimate conversations, sweet company...and you know, that other thing?" She said, raising an eyebrow when she stopped speaking.

"Probably, so what's that other thing?" I asked innocently. "Wow, gosh Monica you don't really get it? He gave you all these signs: '_everything is so hard',_ '_struggling_', '_does not want to hurt you_', and most especially; '_control myself_'!" Phoebe said loudly with a look of amused disbelief. "Yeah, so? I don't really get what you're heading into Phoebe." I shrugged. "That other thing that people who are in love do? His _thing_, your _thing_? Where _two become one_? Ring a bell?" Phoebe said while raising up her fingers to stress her point. "Oh my God! You really think Chandler wants to have sex and he's just resisting the urge?" I asked, a little shocked. It was the last thing on my mind and now that I think of it, it does make sense. Maybe it really is the reason why he's acting so distant around me because he did not want to force me when I'm obviously not in my right state.

"I believe so. And you know, you're so lucky Chandler is such a gentleman. He had really been _controlling_ himself since you guys got here. He did not even want to give you a bath when you were unwitting because that means he'd see your_ thing_. You're a young couple and the romance must be really alive with you guys, that's why he's struggling right now. He misses his beautiful wife. I really admire your husband, he really loves you so much that he wants the best for you by taking things slow." Phoebe said with a smile.

"I guess that can make sense. But, I'm not ready yet. I still have unresolved doubts about our relationship. What should I do? Oh, poor Chandler. He's sacrificed so much already and that must be why he's so grumpy. I hope my memories come back soon so we could be a normal couple again. Gosh Phoebe, I really want to help him. I mean, I am his wife after all. He should be able to do those _things_ with me." I told her in a worrying tone. I know that being married yet having to go through the getting-to-know phase once again must be so frustrating for him.

"Don't pressure yourself, Juliet. It can wait. I mean Chandler's dealing with it already. You just focus on getting better so you can be your good ol' self and resume doing your usual activities." She said teasingly. "Oh, Phoebe." I said with a laugh. "Uhmm okay. Wait, now I want to give something to you." I saw her go to the bedroom and pick up a small paper bag. She went out back to the living room with a huge grin on her face. "So, what's in the bag?" I asked while she brought out from it what seemed to be some sort of women's clothing. "I've been keeping this for months even though I was not able to use it. It's a very sultry teddy! I bought this for me but then it got shrank down in the washing machine. I don't really know why I kept it but now I know it's because you're meant to have it! It's definitely your size! Oh, don't you just love fate? Now, I'm giving this to you for future use. Just use it as an inspiration for now, while you're waiting to be ready." Phoebe said excitedly. It felt weird receiving such an intimate gift from her but I still accepted it graciously. She really does mean well. Through the few weeks I've come to know Phoebe, I discovered that she is a very good person who just wants to help in any way she can. As we grow closer, I can see that she can be one of my most trusted friends to last a lifetime. "Thanks Phoebe, I guess. I'll keep this."

I spent a great deal of time contemplating on whether I should wear the teddy that night or not. I know that I should have followed Phoebe's advice but I can't help but wonder. What if I'll never just _be ready_? What if it's really my own will and not just a gut feeling that'll make me ready? After a few words of encouragement for myself while I glanced at my reflection on the mirror, I freshened up and tried the undergarment on. Phoebe was right, it was a perfect fit. I put a robe over it and lighted some candles. I sat on the bed feeling nervous as I awaited Chandler's arrival.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I came home from work a little later than usual. I still could not come up with a reasonable excuse for why I left her hanging yesterday. I was hoping that the note I left was good enough for her. Who was I kidding? It's Monica. She'll demand for an explanation, especially now that I got her more puzzled than before. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. The scene that welcomed me made me gasp in surprise.

There were some candles around the bed and the atmosphere was obviously meant to be romantic. As soon as Monica became aware of my presence she took off the robe that she had been wearing. She now stood closer to me, revealing a dark pink chemise with black laces on the side. I must admit she was very sexy in it as it complemented her form very well. _Oh my God, Chandler control yourself! She is not your wife! She is not even the Monica that you learned to love. She's Juliet, a woman who's been living a life of deceit, whose existence is verging on as a product of your foolish fantasies. _Now, there's a thought to ponder. Am I in love with Monica, who I'd been keeping in my heart for a long time now? Or am I in love with Juliet, who I'd been keeping in my mind to cover up for the unfortunate circumstances that I got into with my brother? I guess the answer is both. I love the woman who's standing in front of me, no matter what her name is. I may call her differently but the affection I have towards her will always be the same. She may not have her memories right now but the traits that make the amazing person in her is deep down alive in her core.

"Mo-Moi Ju..Juliet wh-at is this about? Wh-why are there candles? A-and where did you get that?" I said pointing on her teddy up and down.

"Phoebe gave it to me. Don't you like it? I thought the candles would set the mood." She said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Wh-why are you wearing that? Isn't it a little too cold outside? Put something on!" I was about to grab her robe when she stopped me.

"No. Chandler, this is me giving you a go signal. I'm ready. I'm sorry I made it difficult for you for so long now. I'm ready, now come here with me." She said while putting on a resolute demeanor. She took her hand in mine and seated me on the side of the bed. I was now sweating uncontrollably and I gulped nervously.

"What do you mean, _ready_? No no no, don't feel bad about yourself. I'm the one who has issues. I'm the one making it difficult for myself. You don't have to do this." I tried making sense with her.

"Come on Chandler, stop playing the gentleman card. I know you want it; and bad. It's my duty as your wife. I'm telling you I'm ready to do it. Please." She said. She's playing strong but I could see in her eyes that she's just as half-footed as me. And she's just trying to do this because she thought she would make me happy. She's now rubbing my shoulders and putting a hand on my cheek.

"O-okay, if you say so." She looked straight into me and I saw her take a deep breathe too. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, clearly awaiting mine to reach hers. I drew my face closer and closer towards her until our lips were just inches away from each other. My gaze was fixed on her the whole time while I put one hand protectively on her face. Just as the distance between us was about to be gone, we both shook our heads away.

"I knew you're not ready." I told her knowingly. I then covered her chest immediately. Tears were now daring to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this. I really thought I could. I'm a terrible wife." She said in between sobs.

"Oh no, don't say sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry about. Come on, don't cry now. I don't like it when you cry." It's true. I feel bad when people I care about are upset. Especially the woman I love.

"Do you still love me despite this? You've put off so much for me already and one simple act like this and I couldn't give it to you. I'm not supposed to be bothered by this, it's normal to do this!" She said disappointingly.

"Of course I love you, I'll always love you." _Yes, I do. Out of everything I said to her, this is the one thing that I know will always be true. _"Don't think that'll change with this silly little 'incapacity' to do things." I tried to assure her. "But Phoebe said you're struggling ever since we got here. I don't want to burden you much longer." She explained. "She said that? Why would you ask Phoebe when you could ask me about it? She's not always right, you know." I said. So Phoebe was the one who put ideas in her head. "You left me last night, and I had no choice. You don't expect to leave a woman like that and not have her question things. So, if that is not the reason, why did you run out?" She asked me with a hint of hurt in her tone. "Well...yeah, Phoebe may be right a little bit. But, that's not all. That's a very weak reason, do you really think I'm just all about that intimate stuff because I'm your _husband_? If that's the case then it's just pure lust. And, love is about sacrifice. I'm willing to do anything for you, all for your good sake. _Although, it kills me inside that I can't do something as simple as telling the truth to you. How ironic, marriages are supposed to be about honesty. This is not a real one though, so it doesn't count. Who am I kidding? It counts. Every healthy connection between normal human beings should be about honesty. And now I'm playing the guilt-trip once again. _So, don't feel bad Juliet. It's just my way of coping with things, our general state. I'm sorry for not making you understand sooner." I explained. She was listening intently to me and I was now watching her expression to get a gist of her reaction.

"Okay. Now, if you really love me and you're willing to do anything, will you do me a favor?" She said with a small smile and a sense of longing.

"What is it?" I was nervous. With the ideas that she's getting, who knows what else will be going on in her mind.

"Can you just hold me close in your arms tonight? I'll feel safer knowing that you're not running out on me again." She said, her eyes almost pleading.

"Sure." I can do that. I have held her a number of times already in our sleep. I laid beside her as she closed up her robe and started slipping under the covers. She nudged closer to me and put her head over my chest. Once again did I feel shivers going through my spine. I kissed her on the forehead instinctively and brushed her hair softly. "Now, you can go sleep. Come on now, I promise I'm not leaving." I smiled softly as I looked down on her.

"Wait, I also have another request, if you don't mind?" She said while she backed way from me a little. "Okay." I said. "Please stop being moody towards me, especially everything with the grumpiness. It really makes me feel bad. At first I thought it's because of the _'deprivation' _but now it bothers me so much because that's not it, and I don't know how to stop you from acting that way. I know if I ask you again why you'll just say that you're just feeling tired or something. But, I can't help thinking that it's because I annoy you so much. And I feel bad, if I really do know some things I wouldn't bother you so much. Please promise me?" She begged.

"Okay, I'll try not wearing my grumpy pants anymore. I feel worse knowing that I hurt you like that. I honestly don't mean to."

"Hey, I said promise!" She said with a chuckle and bossy look on her face. She then smiled at me. God, that beautiful smile.

"Okay, I promise." I smiled back.

"Pinkie promise? Cross your heart?" She was now grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Hope to die." I raised my right hand as if I'm reciting a pledge.

"No, don't die on me!" She said playfully.

"Why is that? Don't you want that? No more grumpy man making you feel bad." I teased her.

"No, I don't. I'd rather stay here with Mr. Grumpy man forever." She said while hugging on to me tighter. She closed her eyes and I could sense that she really was content._ Mr. Grumpy man_; she called me that before and I felt goosebumps.

"_Forever; _I thought. The word scared me. What if Monica won't ever gain her memories back?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave out your reviews so I know where to take the story. :) Thanks!**


	8. The Sixth

**A/N: Belated Happy Easter! I guess I'm back. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging there a bit. I hope you're still there looking out for what's in store for our two lovebirds. And because it took me so long to update, this chapter is twice longer. :D I hope you like it, because I really loved writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>MONICA'S POV<strong>

Well, it's been two months since we arrived here in the little town. I am now finishing up this special casserole I prepared for the occasion. The thing is; Phoebe suggested that we celebrate this little milestone. Of course, we're not celebrating the fact that I've been clueless about everything about myself for this long. We're celebrating the fact that we didn't get worse from that accident, and that we discovered great company in such an unfortunate situation. Just as I suspected, Phoebe is such an amazing friend. Sure, she may have some oddities which she firmly lives by, and they might be extreme at times, but who doesn't have their own quirks?

I'm just grateful that I woke up with very helpful and caring people who treat me as if I am their family. Huh, family. We still haven't contacted my family. Rather, rephrase that. Chandler doesn't want me to contact our families. Every time I ask him something even subtle about them, he gets in a very bad mood and rudely brushes off my question. It has now come to a point where I just gave up and quit asking. After all, I should have known by now how impatient Chandler can be. So I just went along. He doesn't really like it when I ask him all sorts of questions about our life back in New York. And he's not shy on expressing how he dislikes my questioning. Those are the moments when I wonder how I even got to marrying such a man. Then again, when he cools off, he turns into some other kind of person who suddenly is so attentive and caring.

I truly hope that I get back those memories soon. It's very difficult relying on other people's claims about you. Yet, I remain afraid. That's why I settle for this crazy situation of mine. I accept everything they say about me – everything that Chandler makes me to be. When I finally know the real me, will I even like the person who apparently is who I ought to be? It's hard to find answers when you don't know what you're looking for.

Now, let's talk about the less complicated part of my life (or at least what I ought to believe); my relationship with Chandler. Despite the tense relationship I have with him, I'm thankful that I woke up having him. He gave me a sense of stability – that I have something or someone to live for; that I have the first piece to fit in the puzzle I'm trying to figure out. Since we were on the topic of his grumpiness; ever since I talked to him about it, he got less moody. In fact, he became sweeter. And I mean: really _sweeter_. He just doesn't recognize that I am his existing wife every once in a while, but rather he gives the extra effort of telling 'sweet nothings' to me. He just suddenly comes up to me and says _'you look beautiful today'_ or '_don't forget: I care about you so much_'. He still hasn't told me the L-word yet. Or did he? I vaguely remember the love talk coming up one night. Although, I felt the hint of truth in his words, it still wasn't the intensity I was looking for. I mean, if he loves me, he should tell me that _**he loves me**_. Actions speak louder than words, they say… but it doesn't hurt to hear it now and then, right?

Now let's go back to his sweetness. You already know that Chandler would always hold me close to him when we go to sleep. But now, it got better. He would kiss my head and tell me 'good night'. Does it bother me that he doesn't kiss me on the lips? I would be lying if I said no. But, then again, I like where we are now. I'm sure before everything went spiraling down, we shared good – no-no: great kisses and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I would at least have some proof. I tell you, Chandler is a great kisser – amazing, if I must say. I find myself lingering sometimes when I think about that one long kiss we shared. And the other day, he just came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out. He asked me on a 'date'. Why would I say no to that? Apparently, he would just like to go out – in front of our house. Don't get me wrong, there was something out there. He set up a little picnic for us and when he showed it to me he was just standing there with his hands on his back and a shy look on his face. I found it adorable.

"_So?" _

"_This is nice."_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Of course, this is great."_

"_Okay. That's good to hear. So, if you'd just lay down here and take a look at the entrees…"_

_We sat down on the cloth that was just enough to fit us and the food. He handed me a napkin and carefully placed it on my lap. The setting sun was a perfect view and the cool summer breeze was drifting, giving us the perfect setting._

"_I guess calling them entrees was a bit of an oversell. So here are a number of breads that you may pair up with these different meat slices. There's pastrami, bologna, ham, everything else. Oh, and I have veggies here too. And look, I got dressings." He said enthusiastically. _

"_And for drinks, I hope you like cranberry juice."_

_I just smiled back at him and started making my sandwich._

"_Oh, I ruined it didn't I. I'm sorry this is the best dinner date I could come up with." He made air quotations when he said 'date'._

"_No, Chandler. This is wonderful. I appreciate all of this. You don't always get this thoughtful and I treasure the times you do. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. And thanks for agreeing to go out with me." He made a little laugh. _

"_Sorry for not having appetizers, we got dessert though – maple candy!" He said excitedly. _

Needless to say, it was a good date. A good first date. Well, it felt like our first date. I would like to believe that our real first date turned out great – because why else would we be holding out for each other for a year of marriage? I realized that I must have made a damn fine decision of marrying him.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I know what you're thinking – whatever happened to keeping cool and following the plan? Yes, falling in love with her was not part of the plan. But really, can you even do that on purpose? Or even foresee that? That's the beauty of love: you never know when it's gonna hit you. And when you get that feeling, you get all flurries. Then suddenly, you just find yourself trapped. You can't think straight, you're making bad decisions, and now you're living a lie. _Isn't that just_ _kick-you-in-the-crotch, spit-on-your-neck, fantastic?_ Yet, you still linger - 'coz even if it hurts, you know you're lucky to even have had such a feeling.

I have loved her since and now I've loved her more. I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you that the sweet gestures I make for her were all just an act. I know you wouldn't believe me if I said that those were just things to keep her believing that I am in fact her husband. Those were true before, when I didn't have the guts to admit that I see the big elephant inside my heart. And oh, that elephant sure isn't shy. It's pulling on my tug strings for about two months now – and it's driving me crazy. I haven't had such a good sleep ever since we got here. Every night, I send myself to a little guilt trip. I collect my thoughts and decided that the best way for both of us to get through this is to act like all of this is normal. Every night, I just find myself watching Monica sleep, with her breathing even and her cheeks flushed. And when I finally overcome the weariness, I close my eyes and pray, hoping that tomorrow we'll be a miracle that in one snap, everything's not so complicated anymore.

My trail of thoughts was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I answered the call from my brother.

"Hey."

"Chandler, how are you? I got the money you sent. Thank you so much. Dad misses you terribly."

"Please tell him I miss him too. Well, everything's the same and it kills me. Monica's still doing her best to adjust to this imaginary life that she's supposed to live with and I would just like you to know that I'm also preparing myself for my next life as a dung beetle."

"Don't think like that Chandler. You're an incredibly good soul. In fact, the one preparing for a horrible reincarnation should be me for putting you through this. I could never give back to you for all that you've my sacrificed."

"And everything I've done for you will be worth it."

"Hey, there's another reason I called and I think you would like what you'll be hearing very much."

"Finally, something I would gladly hear."

"Okay, so I should start with the not so good first– well the thing is, the Gellers are starting to lose hope on finding Monica and they're actually thinking about throwing her a memorial service…"

"That's awful. She's here alive and healthy. But yeah…" I felt my stomach twist out of guilt. There's the reason I'm coming back as a lowly insect. I'm ruining other's people's lives by putting them through this misery they don't deserve.

"And this is the good news, Jim and Danny have started lying low and have hidden somewhere far – I think Mexico. So, I think maybe you could finally go back to New York. We could start planning how we'll bring Monica home."

"But Juliet – I mean Monica…" I stopped; I've lived this double life for so long that I got accustomed to calling her that: Juliet – my supposed wife of a year, who never ceases to trust his husband: Chandler Bing – the quarry worker at Quebec and formerly a waiter in New York. Such lies – heart wrenching lies.

"…she's not well yet. She doesn't remember a thing about her past. And I tell you, it took time for her to adapt to our situation and she'd heavily relied on me this past few months. I don't think she'll be able to take it now. Why don't we wait longer?"

"Don't you see, the less she gets used to this house-play you'd been doing, the easier it will be for her to understand everything's that happened? Maybe it would even jog her memory better, if we actually tell her things that are actually true."

"She's in a very delicate state. I don't think this is the best for her. She's settled now and she's happy. And also, since when did you get to make the decisions? When you told me to take care of her it became my problem to figure how to work things out with her."

"I was just suggesting that you go home. I thought you wanted this. I thought you'd be happy? And this is all perfect timing, believe me Chandler."

"But, she isn't okay yet! Monica is not fine. It'll be easier if she gets back her memory first and then she could be the one to tell us how she would like to plan her coming home. I would think it's more proper to ask for her forgiveness for all the lies to the real her."

"Is this about Monica not being well, or about you not wanting to let her go? Chandler, I've warned you already before. Don't hurt yourself more. Don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"I'm the one making this more difficult? This situation was already hell when I became involved in it! And why do you keep blaming me for how I feel about Monica? Don't you think I've gone crazy trying to shield my stupid heart away from that stupid angel throwing its stupid arrows right at me? I can't help it, Sam! I love her: stupid, foolish, cruel love!"

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I- I don't know what to say…"

"Let's just...I'll just call it a night. I'm so tired already. Goodbye for now, Sam."

**MONICA'S POV**

I went to Phoebe's house and started our daily session. Now, when we reached the one-month point, Phoebe thought that the therapy can now be lighter. She thought that my recovery would now depend solely on me and I should be able to do that by doing things that pre-accident Juliet would usually do. I asked Chandler for help on that. Phoebe also encouraged me to always keep happy thoughts all the time. She said something about maintaining the best colors of my aura and something about good vibrations. I think it is going well, 'coz I'm really feeling better today.

"So, how are things going with you and Chandler? Did the special teddy I gave you work its magic yet?" Phoebe asked me playfully.

"We could be worse. But yeah, things are pretty okay with us. And no Phoebe it hasn't, you know what our stand on that is. The good thing is we fight less now and I couldn't be happier. When I remember everything it's gonna be perfect." I said.

"Well I'm happy for you too. I'm just here when you wanna talk about something." Phoebe said smiling.

"Thanks, Phoebe."

"Oh, I have something that you might be interested in."

"What is it?"

"There's a minister coming to town on Friday and all the couples are participating in a renewal of vows ceremony, yay!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"That's great Phoebe. Oh, maybe I could cook something nice for the occasion!"

"I was actually hoping you'd say that 'because you really cook well, Juliet."

"Well I'm supposed to, 'coz Chandler said I'm a professional cook back in New York."

"So that explains it. Anyway, I was actually going to invite you and Chandler to join us. You didn't get to celebrate your first anniversary right and I think this will be a perfect opportunity for you guys! Come on, it would be so sweet and you know, you'll have to have a honeymoon and rekindle the _love_." Phoebe said while doing her weird flirtatious remarks to me.

"Yeah, I agree. It would be wonderful. I'll ask him later."

"Okay, I'm excited already!"

I waited excitedly for Chandler to arrive. This would really be a great opportunity to spruce things up in our relationship.

"Hello, Juliet. How was today?" Chandler said to me as he entered our house.

"It was good, Chandler. I'm supposed to ask that, you're the one's working hard all day. So, how was work?" I replied. I then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. It has become a routine for me for a while now, though Chandler did not take it well the first time. I guess you remember that "good night kiss" incident where Chandler ran off and left me. But we're over that, we're in a more comfortable state now.

"It's all the same; exhausting as usual. Did you eat yet?"

"Oh yeah I already did. Do you want me to reheat dinner for you?"

"It's okay, I can do it."

"No, please let me. Just rest now."

"Okay, thanks."

As I was working on his food, I tried to ask him.

"Chandler?"

"Yes, Juliet?"

"I was wondering…Phoebe told me something today. She said there's going to be a renewal of vows ceremony for married couples on Friday. Why don't we join? Come on, Chandler. It would be so romantic and maybe we could finally get new rings. But of course, the most important thing will be that we could solidify our commitment once more." I told him awaiting a positive response.

"What?! No! We're not doing that. We're already married, why do we need to get married again?"

"It's a symbol of our love, Chandler. It's supposed to strengthen our marriage. Besides, it's perfect. We didn't get to celebrate our anniversary properly."

"I just don't think we have time for this nonsense."

"Nonsense? How could you talk about our marriage like that? Are you telling me that this doesn't mean anything to you?" I said while making hand gestures at the two of us. I'm shocked.

"I don't mean it like that Juliet; I just don't think that we have time for this. We have so much more important things to take care of." He tried to explain to me but it did not convince me at all.

"Now there you go again; 'not important'. Well, thank you very much! I could not hear that enough. Thanks for letting me know where we're at – that these are all just a waste of time to you. You know what; take your precious time all you want. I don't want any part of it anymore." I stormed off, brought some of my clothes and headed for Phoebe and Mike's house.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

Well, there you go. She left. I did not bother following her anymore because I know she doesn't want to talk to me. I hurt her more but what can I do? I can't agree on what she wanted. But, I hate seeing her suffer. I did not bother eating anymore. I just slept through my remorse. I woke up the next day alone. It feels horrible not having her around and knowing that she's mad at me. I drank coffee and headed down to work. I thought it would get things away from my mind for a while.

Now, I was looking forward to work because I thought things would be a little better around there. It turns out; everything would just fall apart more. There's been some big budget-cut on the project that we are working on and that's why they're laying off some people. The best part is that I'm one of the top prospects; they're thinking of kicking out the new guys. With my disagreement with my brother and the fight with Monica, I felt that drinking all my body weight was my best option.

I have no idea how I got home that night but the next day I got the worst hangover. Although, I vaguely remember someone taking off my shirt; something about helping me change off to my sleep clothes.

**MONICA'S POV**

I was still mad at Chandler. I just can't believe he would talk about our marriage like that. It's like saying that I'm not important to him, that I'm not worth enough to marry the second time. But, I have no choice. I had to go back to our house because I did not bring enough of my stuff to Phoebe's. As I headed back to our house, I happened to run in to one of Chandler's co-workers. He told me about the probable lay-off situation at the quarry and how Chandler was so depressed that he got himself drunk. I could not resist it. I set-off my qualms against Chandler and checked on him.

As I entered our house, I saw Chandler lying on the bed looking pretty flushed. Yeah, he was incredibly drunk alright. He was wiggling around and blabbing disjointed words. I got a bowl of water and decided to fresh him up and change him to his sleep clothes.

"Chandler, I'm still about yesterday but I heard about your situation at the quarry. Why did you have to get so drunk? But, I guess it's also my fault, 'coz you don't have a supportive wife to go to because we're fighting. Oh well, enough of that. I'm just gonna tuck you into sleep and I'm coming back to Phoebe's." I said as I started damping his face with the wet towel. It surprised me when he answered me back.

"You're so great…you know that." He said smiling, even though his eyes were closed. I don't know if he's even aware that he's talking.

"Well, I should be…Now it makes it more questionable why you don't want to marry me again."

"No, no no! I mean you're so great. And you're…so…pretty…You've always been there for me even if we're not together..."

I just listened as he continued talking. I must admit that a small smile crept on my face. And he must be telling all of these from his heart – drunk people are supposed to be honest, right?

"You're so beautiful… And you never fail to let. me. down. Even though I had a bad day you always cheer me up with your cute little eyes and your cute little nose… You know I think about you every night…You're amazing, _Mon_…"

I was gonna give in and hug Chandler when something he said stopped me: _Mon. _Mon? Who the hell is this Mon? Oh my God. I threw the towel over his face feeling anger rush through me. I can't believe he would do this to me. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day, Phoebe noticed that I was more disturbed so she asked me what went wrong this time.

"So what happened, is it Chandler again?"

"Yes, oh my God Phoebe, he's cheating on me!" I can't help it, I burst into tears.

"Oh no. Why would you think that? Honestly, knowing Chandler for the past few months, he thinking about another woman besides you would be the last thing I would believe. I could see it in his eyes Juliet, the man loves you."

"Well, if he really loves me why does he have another woman? Why is he talking about how she's so great and pretty…"

"See, you might be getting ahead of yourself. Do you even have a name for this other woman?"

"Yes! That's why I knew. When I got home, I saw that he was drunk and I decided to take care of him. Suddenly he was telling things like 'you're so great' or 'you're so pretty'. I became happy but all of that changed when he said '_Mon_.'"

"So he said Mon, huh? Do you think he's gay? Do you think it's a short for Raymond?"

"Phoebe! I have no time for jokes! We're dealing with a marriage crisis here!"

"Okay gosh, I'm sorry. But still, I can't believe Chandler would be cheating on you. I can really feel it Juliet. He's not the type of guy. At least, that's how I feel. You know, I can sense people really well, and I'm not usually wrong. So, why don't you face him about it, clear things up? I mean '_Mon_' could mean a lot of things. Don't worry. If your suspicion turns out true, I'll be the first one to kick his ass."

"I don't know Phoebe; I don't think I can even look at him now."

**CHANDLER'S POV**

This is not helping. I need to talk to Monica and patch things up with her. I'm supposed to be the good guy here and not make her hate me. Besides, she'll have enough hating for me when the truth finally comes out. I wanted to show how much I want her to forgive me so I brought three red roses and dressed up to my best attire.

"Phoebe!" I knocked on Phoebe and Mike's house.

"I'm coming!" I heard her say.

"Oh, it's you." Phoebe said tepidly.

"Well, good morning Phoebe. I know Juliet's there. Can I please talk to her?"

"You got the nerve coming here!" she said with a loud voice. It reminded me of the first time we met – when she shouted all those angry French words at me.

"Oh…I know you know what happened and I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Juliet. And I'm here to ask for her forgiveness. I hate it when she's mad at me."

"You better be disappointed Chandler, 'coz you got a brokenhearted woman in there!" she calmed herself down before she continued.

"But, I'm not taking sides. I need to give you a chance to explain yourself because I trust you, Chandler. And there's a big part of me that believes that you love that woman so much you'd never mean to hurt her. And I mean only that woman!"

"What you mean only that woman-"I was cut off by Monica.

"I know the truth Chandler! I know the reason you don't want to marry me!" she said furiously. I could see how hurt she is and I'm dying a little inside. But it hit me, she knows the truth?

"What truth? But, how can you? Okay, please calm down. Please let me explain. Oh God, I'm not ready for this… Please, please forgive me. I only care about you so much that's why I did it." I could feel my heart pounding. So this it, I guess Sam was right. We really did have to go back to New York now. It's over.

"What?! I can't believe you! You did it for me?! Huh, well thank you very much! So, how was she?" She answered back with enraged sarcasm.

"What she?" Now, I'm getting more confused.

"I hate you, Chandler! Do you know how much it sickens me to look at you now? I now understand why you act that way towards me!"

"What she?" I asked once again.

"You have such a nerve! You're unbelievable!" Monica was now beginning to say curse words at me.

"Would you calm down?! Let's talk about this because I don't understand."

"Well that makes both of us. So, you're playing the innocent card now, huh? It takes two people, Chandler! I know about you two!"

"She knows about Sam?" I thought.

"Okay, I've had enough of these. Phoebe, if you'll please excuse us, I and my wife will be continuing this discussion in our own house."

"What?! I am not going with you! We're having this discussion right here! I want all of them to know what you did to me!"

"You forced me." I pulled Monica and proceeded to carry her above my shoulders. She was struggling but I managed to bring her all the way to our house. She's a petite woman, after all.

"Let go of me!" I brought her down as I closed the door as well as the windows shut.

"I hate you! How could you do this to me! You lied to me, Chandler! So, that's why you don't want to marry me, because you're planning on ditching me. You're just staying here with me because I lost my memory and you feel bad! You're just acting like my husband out of pity! But, you don't have to worry anymore. Coz' I know everything, and you and _Mon_ are now free to run towards paradise!"

"Did you say _Mon_?" Why is she referring to herself in third person?

"Oh yes, I heard you say her name last night, Chandler. I know all about how pretty she is and how great she is and how she has a cute little nose and cute little eyes and how you think about her every night!" Oh, God. So that explains it. Last night, I was so drunk and it must have slipped out of me. My brother Sam would always laugh at me the next day after we got to drinking and would tease me about how I gush about Monica whenever I was drunk. Good thing I didn't say her whole name, 'coz I would not be able to explain that. On a bad note though, Monica still doesn't remember…

"Wow!' I can't believe it. I was given another chance to compose myself and prepare for the worse with Monica.

"That's all you could say?! I thought you would even dare to explain yourself. I guess you're so relieved to get me off your back!"

"No, Juliet. You don't get it, you see Mon is…"

"And now, you're gonna tell me in detail how great she is? Sorry, but no thanks! Ugh, I hate you! I hate all men – playing with our hearts, cheating and even feeling proud of it and I can't believe I thought for once you were diff-."

She was hitting me hard on my chest and can I just tell that it hurts. This woman is freakishly strong. I held her arms and look straight at her. Her eyes were all puffy from all the crying she did and her eyes looked right back at me. I then cupped her face and without caution, I kissed her hard. I kissed her with all the passion I had, all the feelings I kept inside of me all these years in that one small action. I could tell that she's shocked but she gave in and I could feel her fingers pull on the back of my hair.

Snapping back to reality, I let go. Oh God, I only made things worse. But, I had no choice. She wouldn't let me talk and that was the only way I thought I could stop her. I put myself back together once more and started talking. I could see that she was blushing. I left her speechless.

"Mon… is short for Monty. Monty is my little pet hamster back when I was a child. And we were the best of friends. But, unfortunately he died because I don't have enough money to buy him his regular food. I still miss him up to this day, 'coz you know he was my first pet. I just love my pets so much." I tried to explain, doing my best to act as if I really care about this Monty – the pet hamster.

"Huh. Okay, if '_Mon_' is really your pet, why did you say he's so pretty?"

"Well, you know he's got… pretty fur. That's why I felt bad when I lost him. Plus, he's really an active pet too." Monica was watching me speak, probably waiting for me to crack and say that I'm really cheating on her.

"Huh, referring to fur as 'pretty'? If Mon is not a woman, maybe he's a man. Are you having an affair with a man, Chandler?"

"What the hell?! Oh God, no! How could you think that? I got a job working at the quarry carrying loads of heavy rocks and all other things heavy. Isn't that man enough for you?" Now, this is just getting more messed up.

"I'm just saying…and ugh, such stereotyping. Oh, I'm a hunky manly man I carry stones and sticks all the time." She said in a mocking voice. "You're not even buff!" she added.

"So you want me to be buff? Maybe you'd like me more with a mustache huh? You're the one stereotyping what a real man is. Let me tell you, I may not have a mustache or biceps that show off even when it's not flexed but underneath these is 100% man!" Okay, I know what you're thinking: am I insecure because I don't have a mustache? Eh, you're wrong. I can grow a mustache, you'll see!

"What has this got to do with a mustache? Okay, fine. You're 100% man, whatever. The point is you hurt me!"

"I told you, I'm not cheating on you, you're the only one for me, Juliet. I already told you, I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do. Haven't I told you yet?"

"No, would you run that by me again?"

"I said I love you, Juliet."

"Okay, if you love me, then why won't you marry me again?"

"Do you really wanna know why?"

"Yes, I do. I can't sleep thinking about it."

"Okay, it's because it would be wrong."

"Wrong? I knew it-"

"Let me finish."

"Marriage is about honesty, trust, respect and the assurance that you love each other very much. And I've already told you, I love you. But, could you say that for yourself?"

"What are you talking about, Chandler? Of course, I love you. You're my husband."

"Really? Could you honestly say that you love me because that's what your mind is telling you; that you should love me because I'm your husband, or is it because that's what you feel right in here?" I pointed my finger to her chest, right where her heart is. She couldn't respond.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. If we ever should get married, again – I want it to be when both of us are ready, when you are ready. Because honestly, there are a lot of things that we need to consider. This is just the same, with you know… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I want it to happen when you'd be sure that you truly feel that way about me, because you may feel that way before, but you can't remember it now. I want all the people we love with us there. And when that day comes, you'll be the most beautiful bride once again, and all the hunky mustached men would be jealous because they can't steal you away from me." I finished my speech and I could tell that she believed in me. Well, she should because I'm not lying. If I should ever live my fantasy of marrying her, Monica, the woman of my dreams, I would be the luckiest guy in the world.

"Oh Chandler…"

"Yes, Juliet?" I smiled at her. She was hugging me and I played with her hair.

"Okay, I believe you now. You're forgiven."

"So does this mean that we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good. But, promise me the moment I tell you I'm ready…"

"I will think about it."

"Chandler!"

"What?"

"Okay, yes we will."

"Now, that's better." She was beaming. She was holding on to me more affectionately and she was looking like she wanted to kiss me again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, you know that kiss was amazing…"

"Well, I have kissed over four women." I said rather proudly.

"What four women?!"

"Four women, before you. Calm down." I chuckled a little.

"Oh." Then she started clinging to me more once again.

"You're a great kisser, Chandler…" She started leaning into me but I backed off.

"Okay now, you've already had one a while ago, why do you want more?"

"I thought it would be great. Plus, you smell really good. Is this new cologne?"

"Oh, come on you scored one already." I tickled her so she could stop. I was laughing nervously.

"Fine. Could we just cuddle?"

"Sure."

And so we did, we brought ourselves in warm embrace. Soon, all of this would be over and I'm slowly dreading that day. Although my love for her couldn't be more real, this whole thing is unfortunately, plain old fantasy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you go! How was it? Please let me know. :D _**Did you like the longer chapter? This is how I planned for this chapter to work and I guess I just kept on writing and writing. And I did not want to divide it into two chapters. The next chapter will be shorter though, like the first ones. Anyway, w**_atch our for the next one.:) **_


	9. The Seventh

**_A/N: Hello, dearest readers! :) Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you! After the very long wait that spanned more than 5 months, I have written an update for Memories of You. :) I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. :( _****_I would like to thank you all very much for your incredible support for this story and for not giving up on me updating. ;) Thank you so much for your reviews, which came up even though I was on hiatus. As I have told you guys, I got busy with University stuff because I wrote my thesis, and I made through it. :) Although, I would still be very busy as I enter my last year in college. Wish me luck! :) I won't promise anything but I will do my very best to regularly update this story, as well as my other ones. It's my goal to finish all my stories, even if it takes me years. (Hopefully not that long, but I hope you'll still be there.)_**

**_Also, since it was so long ago that this story was updated, you might have forgotten some details, so I suggest that you re-read the previous chapters. :) _**

**_I won't prolong your agony further. Here you go! _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

**MONICA'S POV**

He told me he loved me and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. You know how people say that saying "I love you." over and over would make it lose its meaning? I don't believe that. I think it's the opposite. I think it actually gives meaning - not in the sense where there's a technical definition for it. Saying "I love you", doesn't signify a single message in every moment it's been said. Love is unique for every person who believes in it. Sure, there have been thousands or maybe even millions of ways by which people tried to make sense of this four-letter word - seeking a common way of reference. Yet, not a single definition in this world can capture what love means to each one who says they feel that way about another person.

For so long have I tried to understand what is the meaning of what I have with Chandler, knowing that what we have is so complicated. And now, hearing those three words, and sensing the truth in it, it could never be clearer to me; it's just love - love in our special sense of the word. And that's the most important thing. I don't need to know why, when or how. I just know that I do, and he does too.

Chandler and I are having the best time of our marriage; at least from my fondest memory. We have finally reached a point where I can truly say that he enjoys being with me, given that the tension between us seemed to become less. It's not about physical intimacy, because that's not love. We connect in a stronger way, and I have now come to terms with what Chandler said were important in a marriage; honesty, trust and respect. Three things which we can work on when we have the fourth and most important thing; love. And knowing that we have it, I can say that only better things will come our way.

I look over his sleeping form, studying him for a moment. This is not the first time I have observed him in his dozing state, for I have done so during the earlier days of his hostility towards me. I now see a different Chandler; the expression on his face looking calm, soothed by the sweet escape of sleep. Far more relaxed than the flinching man I saw before. I softly caressed his hair, which made him budge a bit, nevertheless, I saw his lips curve into a small smile. He unconsciously drew closer to me and I felt him wrap his arms around me, before tapping one hand, seemingly searching for something. He then rested his hand on mine, lovingly squeezing it before intertwining our fingers together, in one perfect fit.

I have often thought of the life we left in New York; whether I was missing something great, whether it was so much better than the life we are having now. I thought about my family and resented not being able to talk to them, not having them around to help me get back to normal. I have always thought that I'm missing New York; my home, but I was wrong. Chandler is my home. Home is wherever he is, when he's with me. And now, feeling the love we share in between the warmth of his embrace, I know I am home.

I wake up the next day feeling energized more than ever. Chandler was still sleeping beside me, which was unusual on a work day. In our whole stay in this little town, he had always woken up long before me and I would be left with a little note on the table if he had already gone away. I decided to take the opportunity and cooked the best breakfast I could make.

"Good morning." I said gleefully at Chandler who just woke up, making little yawns and rubbing his eyes. I can't help but notice the obvious glimmer in the way he looked at me and how well-rested he look. "Good morning." He responded with an equally sweet smile. "Sleep well?" I asked him as I served him a plate. "Slept best." He responded. "I noticed." I said as I sat down and took a plate of my own. There's something very different about him that day. I see more of him now, and maybe it was a lot about the fact that he was now more open to me. It struck me how handsome he looked, with those gorgeous blue eyes and what surely was a picture-perfect smile. I can't believe I'm just realizing it now. And he's my husband. He's my _handsome husband._

"These are really delicious, Juliet." He said. "Thank you. I made them extra special today. Coffee?" He just nodded. He looked over the clock on the nightstand and saw that he needed to head off for work. "Oh, I need to go now or I'll be late." He quickly stood up and grabbed one towel and headed straight for the bathroom. After five minutes, he came out just as I finished what I was writing on a small note. I slipped it inside the lunch box I prepared for Chandler. "Hey, don't forget to bring this." I handed him the box and he was a little surprised. "You made me lunch? Oh, you didn't have to. But, thanks Juliet." He said as he took it and placed it inside his bag. "I wanted to. And come on, you have to go now. You have a great day." I ended with a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You take care of yourself today." He responded back.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I love her. It didn't matter who she is, I love her. I love Juliet. I love Monica. I love her with all my heart. And it scares me; it scares me to death. And I'm not even worried about myself. I have been perfectly aware of my situation, although sometimes it seemed like the opposite; I have reminded myself every day of the repercussions of my actions towards her, those mirroring the love that's growing inside my heart. I didn't mind being hurt, for I promised myself that I would be strong. I know it would kill every little piece of me, but I have willed myself into anticipating the day when I would have to let her go. All along I thought that I was ready.

I opened the lunch box she gave to me and I discovered something else. There was a folded note placed just on top of the carefully prepared sandwich. It said; "Read me."

_"Thank you for loving me, My Handsome Husband._

_ I love you._

_From: Your Juliet."_

I found myself shed a tear, partly from happiness and mostly from guilt. In the midst of my struggle, Frank, one of my co-workers who became my friend, was snooping on the note I was reading and gave me a pat on the back. "Ooh, looks like the Mrs. got you a surprise. You're a lucky man, Chandler." I just nodded in agreement.

I know that when Monica knows the truth she would be hurt. Before, I have relied on the consolation that it is I, a stranger who'll hurt her. And maybe then, it wouldn't have struck as deep. She would have moved on easier. She would forget about me. She wouldn't even care. I would have brought her back to her old life where she belonged, and _Juliet_ would simply vanish into thin air.

It's all my fault. I shouldn't have given away too much. I find it hard to believe - she loves me too. This is the worst thing that could happen at this time of my life, yet it was the one thing I wanted the most. She had fallen in love with me; maybe not as much as I've fallen for her, but it's there. I know she told me that before, those three little words, when I convinced her that we shouldn't '_remarry'. _She immediately said that she loved me, and I asked her if she believed herself; if she loved me because she felt it in her heart, or if it is because she set it in her mind. She wasn't able to respond, and I held on hope that it was the latter; that it wasn't too late. That maybe she wouldn't be hurt as much as I feared she would be.

It shouldn't be this way; I, the man she loved, hurting her. I, of all people should know how devastating it is to be hurt by the person you love the most, even if it's not their fault. And it is my fault. It is my fault that she'll get hurt. I hate that I would not be able to do anything about it.

Maybe, I should follow Sam's advice. Maybe, waiting won't make a difference. Maybe, all the excuses I gave him were invalid. Maybe, I was just fooling myself. Maybe, there's no better way but tell the truth, for I'm just postponing the inevitable. Maybe, it's all a ruse I've made in my head to convince myself that there may still be real hope for us, when there can never be.

Before I went home, I got a call from my brother Sam.

"Chandler, you have to go home. Dad is missing you terribly. He hasn't even heard from you and he's getting worried. He hasn't seen you for months, and he's telling me that if you don't come home his heart won't be able to make it." My brother said nervously. True enough, spending a fortune on medications can't mend a broken heart, that which is not acquired physically, but emotionally.

It pains me that my father should also suffer out of all of this. I thought about it for a moment and figured that the only thing holding me back from going back is my fear of losing her. Now that the situation has gone out of control, I need to overcome that fear.

"Please tell Dad, I'm coming home." I simply replied.

"Oh Chandler, this is great. I honestly thought I would have to convince you. Dad will be so happy. But, what about Monica?" I hear the sense of relief in his voice.

"She should come home too." I said before saying my goodbye. I headed home to tell Monica the news.

"Chandler, I'm so happy we're going home. But at the same time, I'm sad because we're leaving this place...Do we really need to go?" We were laying down on our bed, getting ready to sleep. We were on our usual position; my arms wrapped around her with my chin just above her head and her arms on me, her hands occasionally rubbing my chest.

"We need to go back to New York. This isn't our world." It's true. The world I introduced to the Monica that woke up three months ago seemed like a fantasy world. It was too perfect.

"You know, now that I thought about it, I've come to a conclusion that God really works in mysterious ways. I mean, everything that's happened to us, at first, would seem like a very bad thing. But then, I realized that he gave me amnesia to forget about the bad memories so that I can make new, great ones with you. And I love the fact that we had this beautiful place to start our journey." Monica said with her eyes glistening with hope.

"It's great." I responded fondly, as I do not want to break her cheerful mood.

"It's gonna be hard to start over again, but I believe we can make it through. Because we're together my handsome husband, and that's the most important thing." She ended with a stroke on my cheek. I kissed her forehead and wished her a good night.

We'll be home soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you very much! I would gladly appreciate your reviews. I missed writing this story and I missed your thoughts on our dear Chandler and Juliet. ;)**_

_**As for the story, I can tell you that there's still so much that will happen. I actually estimate this story to have at least 10 more chapters. More or less. So it's definitely not over. **_


	10. The Eight

_**A/N:**_

_**It's been 84 years... **_

_**Just kidding. It's been six months! I don't know if you're still waiting for an update for this story but if you are, well today's the day you've been waiting for. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I won't make any promises anymore but all I can say is that I aim to finish all my stories no matter how long it takes.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter in the lives of our favorite couple...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**CHANDLER'S POV**

This is it; we're going home. I'll be back to my old life, and she'll be back where she belongs. No more pretending. No more Mr. and Mrs. Bing. No more Chandler and Juliet.

When we told Phoebe that we were finally going home to New York, she was happy for us. But then again, she wasn't exactly that thrilled. She really enjoyed having us around and taking care of Monica. To make her feel better, I promised her that we'll visit her someday, when everything is back to normal. But still, in the back of my head, the thought of everything piecing out the way they should be is far-fetched.

Funny how it seems, as I recall that knight on the yacht – I thought that the chance of us ever being together was less likely than me being struck by lightning. Well, I thought wrongly and I was caught in this big charade, which is nothing short of a beautiful nightmare.

A few weeks ago, I received a forwarded letter from my brother. It was an offer for a scholarship to a college I'm applying to. I've been waiting for weeks before the whole incident happened, working extra hard only to come up short. I almost got it - to only see the opportunity go away; fully realizing how much my life has changed because of that one night. In one snap I find myself back to square one.

We'll be leaving in two days, and Phoebe didn't want us to leave without having a send-off party with the whole town. I told her that it won't be necessary but she insisted, and if I know the woman - she won't take no for an answer.

This party would not only be about saying goodbye to Phoebe and the rest of the town; this will also be my send-off to Monica. After all the lies and the eventual pain that I'll cause her, I'm finally setting her free. I'm letting her go, no matter how difficult it may be for me to say goodbye. Still, I remind myself that I shouldn't feel like I had her and that I'll lose her, for she was never mine to begin with. She will never be.

**MONICA'S POV**

I haven't told Chandler yet, but I'm beginning to remember things. These memories are vague, yet I can feel that they're real. I remember being in a park, with paper cranes...And I was happy...There was a man with me, although I could not complete a picture of his face. I would like to believe that it was Chandler, but I cannot really tell. When the man begins talking, I suddenly dream about a whole different place. I see a garden, all so quaint and peaceful. There's a man, though surely not the one from the park. He calls for me, and I run as fast as I can. I'm trying to reach him, yet the space between us seems infinite.

I wanted everything to be perfect for our trip, so I began packing our things. I can't wait to begin my life with Chandler. It's a little silly because we have been married for quite some time now. My condition may have made me forget what we had the past year, but I actually think that I'm lucky. _You only meet the love of your life for the first time once._ And I was able to do so twice. To get that indescribable feeling once again; the one where you look into the other person's eyes, igniting that spark that you never knew you needed. And then you'll always have the gift of tomorrow; each new day of discovery, finding out the things you'll like and hate the most, yet loving each other ever more deeply anyway.

I was tired from packing so I took a nap for a few hours. I woke up just in time for Phoebe's visit. We were going to the downtown to buy a dress for tonight's party. It probably took me fifty tries before I found the one I was looking for. "How about this, Juliet?" Phoebe asked. It was a pink body-hugging strap dress which hung just above my knee.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

The party started at 8:00 in the evening. Monica and I didn't go together because she insisted on getting ready at Phoebe's and the reason being that she wanted her look to be a surprise. And so I waited, patiently. Minutes passed and she was still nowhere to be found. Mike was on the stage, preparing to perform with his band. Phoebe really did well with this party. A disco ball hangs at the middle of the room, with a spotlight shining right at it. About ten tables were set up, with the buffet table on the right-most side, as little sunflowers fill the surroundings.

I wore a blue-denim shirt and cream pants with a single red rose in hand. I clutch on my left pocket, constantly checking the gift I bought for Monica. I don't know why but I'm nervous to see her. She's beautiful; elegant even without trying. I guess I'm afraid; no - I am terrified of falling harder in love, if that's even possible.

And there she was, looking radiant in her pretty pink dress. I am in awe. She looked around and when our eyes met, her face lit up. I was just standing there, my mind willing my body to move. The latter giving no response. "Chandler?" She called for me as she held my hand. "Wow." was all I could bring myself to say. "Hey everyone, our guests of honor are here!" Phoebe announced happily to the crowd in the room. "Why don't you guys sit down and start eating?" She turned to me and Monica. "Okay. Come on, Chandler." She led me to our seats. "This is for you." I gave her the rose. "Why thank you, my handsome husband." She replied with a peck on my right cheek. After the dinner, Phoebe started a small program where some of our closest neighbors gave us messages and gifts.

As the night winded down, Mike's band took over and played some dance songs. "Can I have this dance?" I reached out my hand to Monica and she happily agreed. We settled at the middle of the dancing pairs, her right hand over my shoulder and the other intertwined with my own.

_Something in the way she moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover..._

I lose myself in this moment; not another thought present in my mind aside from our bodies moving in sync. Both of us feeling the slow rhythm with every beat.

_Something in the way she woos me..._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how..._

She moves closer to me, her head now resting on my shoulder, clinging tighter to me. I then move my hand on her waist, just above her hips. I've never felt more comfortable in my life.

_Somewhere in her smile, she knows..._

_That I don't need no other lover_

_Something in her style that shows me..._

I then remember the necklace in my pocket, so I let go of her for a moment that led to her protest. I give her the simple jewelry: a heart-shaped jade stone pendant - a token of me. It doesn't matter to me if she'll remember the man, or remember that I existed at all. I just want her to remember that there was someone. I want her to keep it, hoping that maybe one day when she looks back to her time in the mountains, she'll remember how much that someone cared; of how much that someone loved her.

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how..._

I don't want to leave her. I don't want to lose her. Yet she was never mine. She begins to cry but from utter joy. She turns back at me and I slowly help her wear the gift on her neck. We remained at our position, and she turned her head at me, capturing me in a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you." She tells me with all honesty. "I love you so much, Juliet." I reply back. She blushed and I placed another kiss on her nose.

As we got out of our own little world, I noticed that Phoebe was watching us attentively and I could see her gushing all over us. "You guys!" She said, obviously touched. She hugged us both. "You know, I'm gonna miss you two so much." Phoebe added, a little sad. "We're gonna miss you too, Pheebs." Monica told her friend. "You guys are so perfect for each other, sometimes I'm jealous." Phoebe said in a fake pout.

"Just imagine how beautiful your kids will be!" She then exclaimed, and I choked on my drink. Monica tapped on my back worriedly. "I don't think we're ready for that yet, Pheebs." I told the blonde-haired lady. "Yeah, I don't think so to." Monica agreed, to my relief. "Still, there's no harm in thinking about it right? But if you were to have one, what will you name it? Hint: Phoebe." Phoebe said excitedly. "We love you, Pheebs but I don't think we're going to name our future child Phoebe." Monica said with a laugh. "But you can surely be godmother." She ended to Phoebe's contentment. "Fair enough." Phoebe replied. "Now follow me, I have a final surprise for you."

Phoebe led us outside where a lovely fireworks display welcomed us. This night feels more and more like that night I first saw her on the yacht and I could feel the chills in my bones.

**MONICA'S POV**

I focus my attention on the fireworks gracefully dancing in the sky, as Chandler holds my hand protectively. "You are breathtakingly beautiful." He suddenly whispers. I smiled for a moment before I felt a sharp pain in my head. I close my eyes in a wince and visions similar to the dreams I've been having fill my mind.

_You are breathtakingly beautiful._

Everything's blurred. I see flashes of a crowd and a man holding my hand. He was wearing a tuxedo and had short, somewhat curly hair. He's sporting a goatee that I could confirm. I could almost complete the picture of his face. I see a small staircase and I look around, noticing that I'm in some kind of both, right in the middle of the ocean.

_You are breathtakingly beautiful._

Once again, somebody's calling for me.

"Juliet! Juliet!" I hear someone shout at me. Suddenly everything's pitch-dark. And then it hit me; Chandler.

I wake up in his arms. The panic in his face collapsed in an instant. "Oh God, Juliet." He said, caressing my face. The crowd earlier was now gathered around us, with some murmurs going by. I sure made quite a scene. "Juliet, honey are you okay?" Phoebe asked me worriedly. "I'm fine now, it's just when I blacked-out... I had a dream..." I tried to explain. "Maybe we should head home now. Thank you, everybody." Chandler announced to the group. Some nodded while others bid us a good night. He signalled his hands, as if he was leading me to be carried home. He lifted me up before I could respond.

When we arrived home, he began asking me questions. "Juliet, are you starting to remember?" His voice was calm and careful. "I have for some time now...But, I don't know if they are real. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I just wasn't sure. And I don't want to give us false hope that everything's going back to the way it was..." I told him. I was afraid that he'll get upset at me. "It's fine, just tell me next time, okay? All I want is for you to get better. What kind of things are you remembering?" He asked me reassuringly. "I actually have different kinds of dreams; there was one where I'm in a park and then there's this other one where I'm in some kind of boat or in a garden...I was sensing that people are calling out to me, although I can't hear clearly my name." I narrated as Chandler listened intently to me.

**CHANDLER'S POV**

"So I guess you haven't remembered anything completely yet..." I said. "Yeah. But Chandler, even though they may not be concrete dreams, I'd like to believe that there's a reason for remembering them. So please, tell me...Which of them is real?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. I shielded away from her gaze before speaking. "You dreamed about being in a park?" I responded. "Yes." She said. "Was there anybody with you?" I continued. "There was a man...In all my dreams there was a man but in this dream, I think he looks like you. I don't know, maybe I just want to believe it's you. I'm just really confused, Chandler." She explained as the tears she'd been trying to hold back streamed down her face. I brought her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"We were in a park. It was a happy day. It was the first day we met." I said. "Really?" She sure looked like she regained hope and I could see the excitement in her face. "Really." I said with a smile. "Oh my gosh, Chandler! This is progress. Everything will be better! I got to tell Phoebe." She said giddily and before I knew it she was out the door. "Phoebe! Phoebe, open up!" I could hear her shout at Phoebe's door. I can't help but laugh. She looked adorable. I am truly happy for her. She deserves to get well. All of my joy shrunk when I remembered the bad side. She'll remember the whole story. She will remember what led her to be with me. She will remember that I am not her husband. She'll remember that she fell for a big liar. I began to cry. I'd rather live in a world where she doesn't even know I exist, than live in a world where I know she hates me.

The next day, I prepared our car for the trip. I even began placing our things inside which doubled in number because of all the mementos Phoebe insisted on giving. Monica on the other hand was enjoying her time with Phoebe and her friends. I was walking back to our house when Sam called. "Hello." I said. "Hi, Chandler. So, how are you? How is Monica? Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked. "I'm doing okay. Phoebe threw us a goodbye party yesterday. And Monica man, she's starting to remember..." I said in a nervous tone. "What? Does...does she know?" I could sense the fear in his voice. "She doesn't. For some reason, she's just remembering bits and pieces of real memories. She still doesn't remember who she is." I said sadly. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, I am sure. I have to go now, I'll just meet you in the city, okay?" I responded. "Okay. Bye, Chandler."

**MONICA'S POV**

Phoebe and our other friends enjoyed our last day together. I'm going to miss them so much but I also can't wait to see our families and friends back in New York. Chandler told me that we'll visit the city first before finally heading to our old house. I'm so excited that I can't sleep. I just closed my eyes and forced myself to do so. I needed the energy for tomorrow.

We left before sunrise. "Goodbye, Phoebe." I hugged my friend lovingly. "I'm going to miss you, Juliet." She told me in between tears. "Oh come on now, don't cry...I'll visit you when I have the time. I promise. Right, Chandler?" I turned to my husband. "We will. Thank you so much for everything, Phoebe." It was his turn to say goodbye. "You take care of your lady, Chandler Bing! Or else..." Phoebe said in a mild yet menacing tone. "Of course." Chandler replied. "You'll be the first to know." I told her. "So, I guess we're heading off now. Thanks, everyone." And off we went.

The trip was quiet for the most part. We only talked when Chandler asks me if I was okay. I always respond with a gentle squeeze on his hand. We had one stopover on a top of a hill. We slept on the trunk of his car, surrounded by the cool breeze and the blue magnificent sky above us. I cuddled closer to Chandler and it felt like I could stay there forever.

A few hours more and we arrived at the border headed towards New York. Just a few more and we're home. "So Chandler, will we be meeting someone in the city?" I asked. "Ummm, yeah. My brother." He replied. "Oh cool, I have a big brother?" I responded happily. "Oh, are we close? Do we spend holidays together? What about your parents? How about my family? Will they be meeting us?" I can't help but bombard him with questions and I could see that he was increasingly annoyed. "I'm sorry." I ended timidly. "Sooner or later. Now, could we just focus on getting there first?" He said. "Okay, I just figured since we're almost home already we can talk about it. Maybe we could give them souvenirs."

After a little while, we parked our car somewhere in the business district. "Chandler, why are we here?" I asked, a little confused. Chandler told me we were not that well-off and I don't think our home is anywhere here. "Just going for a walk." He said and he locked his hand with mine as we walked. I told him I was hungry so we ate in a sandwich place. "So, do you remember anything?" He asked. "What? Do I have to remember something about this place?" I thought for a moment. "I don't remember anything..." I tried to think of something, to no avail. "When we first met, you bought a sandwich from me." He told me with a smile. "Oh. Now that we're in that topic, why don't you tell me more about the first day we met?" I said as I put a palm on my face, looking like a child waiting for her bedtime story.

He told me about how I was lost, and that he offered to show me around and help me go home. He then told me about our trip to the park and gushed about how I acted like an excited little child riding the seesaw for the first time. A few minutes passed before a man tapped on Chandler's shoulder. "Chandler." The man whispered. "Sam, why didn't you call? Chandler hugged the man whose name was Sam. They then turned to me. "Juliet, do you remember my brother Sam?" He asked cautiously. I looked at the man's face and I can't piece any memory of him. I looked straight into his eyes, and found nothing. "Sam!" I hugged him. And when I let go, I could see that he was uncomfortable. "Oh sorry. It's just, are we close? I don't know, I thought maybe we hug each other when we meet..." I was embarrassed. "I take it you don't remember him?" Chandler said. "Yeah...I'm sorry." I said. "It's okay...uh, Juliet." The man responded in a nervous smile.

We went back to our car and Chandler drove to a high-rise building in the middle of the city. I looked up at the letters attached to the building which said "Geller International". "So, is there anything to remember here?" I asked the two men. "Well, do you remember something?"

**CHANDLER'S POV**

I waited patiently for her response. "Not really." She said disappointingly and continued looking around the place. "This is it man, we'll leave her here and wait for somebody to recognize her." Sam told me quietly. "What?! We're not going to abandon her here!" I said. "And what other idea do you have, little brother?" He said. "We'll go inside, ask for Mr. Geller and respectfully hand her daughter back." I don't even believe myself. "And you expect them to be happy and treat you like a hero? Thank you for kidnapping her daughter?" Sam told me sarcastically. "Hey! You were the one who kidnapped her! I'm a victim too." I defended myself. "It's now or never, man." It was a stupid, cruel idea. Yet, it seemed like I had no choice. "Juliet, can we leave you for a couple minutes? We just need to check this place out." I left her some of our bags. "Where are you going? Why can't I go with you?" She asked suspiciously. "Umm, some guy stuff Juliet... You'd just get bored." Sam tried to explain. "And waiting here is not boring?" She answered back mockingly. "Why don't you go around by yourself, it'll help you remember. We'll meet you back here, I promise." I said, almost pleading. "Fine, don't take so long!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I held her longer, knowing that this is goodbye.

**MONICA'S POV**

I waited for hours. I probably went inside all the stores along the whole street. I even went inside Geller International just for the heck of killing time, yet they still didn't arrive. I got a bad feeling about this. I then felt one of the pockets in our bag vibrate. Chandler left his phone with me. Maybe, he had another phone? Someone, was calling. It was an unknown number and I answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Chandler? Wait a minute, this is a woman's voice. Where's my son?" The man sounded confused. Son - he must be Chandler's dad. "Mr. Bing? Dad? Do I call you 'dad'?" I responded excitedly. Maybe he could take me home. "Yes, this is Mr. Bing...Excuse me miss but why do you have my son's phone? Who are you?" He asked. "This is Juliet! Your son's wife?" I said. "My son's what?!" I could hear him choke. "Chandler's wife? We just celebrated our anniversary a few months ago?" I tried to help the man remember. "Chandler got married?!" He said in disbelief. "Yes? Umm, Mr. Bing I really need your help. Chandler and Sam left me a few hours ago and they still haven't gone back. If it's okay with you, could you pick me up? We we're supposed to go home today..." I said. "He just left you? Oh man, my son is married..." He took a deep breath. "I guess if you're my son's wife...Where are you?" He said as a resolve. "I'm in front of Geller International." I said. "That's far...Anyway, okay. Just wait for me ,okay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**

**_And there you have it. _**

**_I had to include the song "Something" to the story. It's been stuck in my head for the past week. I blame Mr. Perry for that. Apparently, he sings it in the shower. _**

**_Thank you so much again for your support! Anyway, please do leave your reviews. I would gladly appreciate them. :)_**


End file.
